Seed of Chucky 2: The Next Chapter
by The Charles Lee Ray Fan
Summary: It is a few years later and Tiffany, Glen, and Glenda are living normal lives, but Glenda finds the Heart of Damballa and she reads the chant and all sorts of stuff happens, R&R please.
1. Fond Memories

Seed of Chucky 2: The Next Chapter

By: TheCharlesLeeRayFan

Chapter 1

Fond Memories

It is a few years after what happened to Tiffany who is now inhabits Jennifer Tilly's body and Glen who has human body now, and Glenda, who is Glen's twin sister and Tiffany with Jennifer Tilly's body is going from one role to another in her acting career. It is a fall day and Tiffany, Glen, and Glenda are living in Jennifer Tilly's mansion and Tiffany is in her room sitting at a vanity table putting on make-up, next Tiffany opens the drawer of the vanity table and she pulls out a golden necklace with a red gem in the middle and she begins to cry.

And she says to herself," Oh Chucky I miss you, what in the Hell am I saying?! Damnit I need to get myself together, I need to stop fantasying about him, and he did me wrong, but I can't date again, I've tried and nobody will ever compare to Chucky... Oh God what am I going to do?"

Tiffany then rests her head on one hand and she thinks to herself.

_**Flashback **_

It was the year 1987 and Chucky and Tiffany are human and Tiffany is sitting on the couch watching TV and the door to the apartment swings open and Chucky, as a human enters the apartment and he closes the door and he runs up to Tiffany and he says," Tiff! Look what I got from John!"

Then Tiffany says," What Chucky?!"

Chucky then pulls out a golden amulet and he shows it to Tiffany and the red gem in the middle of the amulet glistens in the light. Next Chucky Says," It's the Heart of Damballa, John finally got it in and I bought it from him."

And Tiffany says," What's the Heart of Damballa? What is it supposed to do?"

Then Chucky says," It's an amulet for the God of Damballa, which is the Snake God, and it is capable of brining people back from the dead, transferring souls, and all of that good stuff, well that's what John said."

Next Tiffany says," That is so cool!"

A voice is then heard and it says," Mom?... Mom?... Mom!"

Tiffany then breaks from her thought of her and Chucky and a young girl with red tight curly hair and wearing a blue uniform with a jacket with an emblem patch on the right side, a white polo shirt, a plaid pleated skirt, white knee socks, and brown penny loafers.

Then Tiffany says," What Glenda?"

Next the girl referred to as Glenda says," Mom Me and Glen are going to be late for school again!"

And Tiffany says," Did you and Glen eat your breakfast?"

Then Glenda says," Yes Mom!"

And Glenda runs off out of the room and another child comes into the room and it is a young boy with red hair and he is wearing a blue uniform with a jacket with an emblem patch on the right side, a white polo shirt, pants, and brown dress shoes and he walks up to Tiffany.

Next the young boy says with an English accent," Mum why are you crying?"

And Tiffany says," Oh no, my make-up!"

Then the young boy says," Mum you can tell me."

Next Tiffany says," Oh Glen... I was thinking about your father and me."

And boy named Glen gasps and he puts his hands over his mouth in shock and Glenda runs into the room.

And Glenda says," I have a father?!"

Tiffany then turns around and looks at the alarm clock on the nightstand and it shows seven thirty.

Then Tiffany says," Oh God you two are going to be late again, that bitch of a principal of yours is going to be pissed!"

Tiffany then puts the amulet down on the vanity table and she gets up from the chair and she grabs her purse and she runs out of the room and Glen and Glenda follow her out and Tiffany runs down the hallway and she runs to the spiral staircase and she goes down it and Glen and Glenda follow her to the living room and Glen and Glenda run to the couch and they get their knapsacks from off of it and they run into the kitchen and the door is open to the garage and they run through it and Glen closes the door and Tiffany is getting into the driver's side of her _Mercedes_ car and Glen and Glenda runs to the back passenger sides of the car and they open their doors and they get into the car and they close the doors and Tiffany closes her door and she digs in her purse for the car keys and she finds them and she puts the key into the ignition and she turns the keys and the car starts and she pulls the gearshift to drive and she pushes the garage door button and the garage door opens and Tiffany puts her foot on the accelerator and the car barrels out of the garage and it goes down the driveway and Tiffany pushes another button and the car nears to a closed gate and the gate opens and the car goes through the gate and it gets onto the Los Angeles busy roadways.

Next Tiffany says out loud," Oh shit! You two are going to be late!"


	2. A lesson to be learned

Chapter 2

A lesson to be learned

About thirty minutes later they arrive at a small school and Tiffany looks at the clock and it shows two minutes after eight.

Then Tiffany says," Oh God you two are late, well come on, I'll have to check you two in."

Tiffany parks the car in a parking space and she pulls the gearshift to park and she turns the keys to the off position and she pulls the keys out of the ignition and she opens her door and Glen and Glenda open their doors and they grab their knapsacks and they get out of the car and they all close their doors and Tiffany pushes a button on the car remote and the car makes a "beep" sound and Tiffany, Glen , and Glenda walks towards the school and they walk to the entrance and Tiffany opens the door and she goes inside and Glen and Glenda follow her inside.

Then a woman shouts out and says," Ms. Tilly come to my office and bring your children!"

The woman opens a door and she goes through it and Tiffany, Glen, and Glenda follow the woman and the woman opens an additional door and she goes through it and Tiffany, Glen, and Glenda follow the woman into the room and the woman walks back to the door and she closes it shut and the woman walks back and she walks to a desk and she sits in the chair.

Next the woman says," Have a seat."

And all three sit down.

Then the woman says," Ms. Tilly your children have been coming to my school for few months and they have been late at least two times out of a week, and that is just one of the issues that I need to address, another is that your daughter Glenda keeps getting Into fights with the other students and she's been doing all kinds of bad, horrible things, she even stabbed a teacher in the hand with a pair of scissors, and your son Glen he's a good child , but he never participates in anything, the only thing that I can think of is to expel your children from St, John's Private School, now you three may leave, and I would consider public schooling, home schooling, or something else."

Then Tiffany says," What the fuck?! My kids aren't good enough for your Godamn School?! They may misbehave at times, but my kids are better than most of these kids that I have seen at this fucked up school!"

And the woman says," You better leave or I will call the cops!"

Next Tiffany says," Come on Glen and Glenda, lets leave this dump that this bitch calls a school!"

Tiffany, Glen, and Glenda get up from their chairs and Tiffany walks to the door and she opens it and she goes through the door and Glen and Glenda follow her and Glenda stops and she turns around

Then Glenda says," Hasta la vista, bitch!"

And Glenda runs out and she slams the door shut and she follows Tiffany and Glen out of the office and they walk down the hallway and some of the teachers in the teacher's lounge look at her, Glen, and Tiffany as they pass by and some of them laugh and Glenda stops and she looks at the teachers.

Then Glenda says," What the fuck are you laughing at, you bunch of fuckers?!

Next Tiffany pulls Glenda back.

Next Tiffany says," Come on Glenda lets go."

And they continue to walk and they walk to a door and Tiffany opens the door and she goes out and Glen and Glenda follow her outside.

And Tiffany says," So much for private school, well come on kids lets go home, I'll have to figure something out."

They all walk to Tiffany's car and Tiffany digs in her purse and she gets the keys out and she pushes a button on the car remote and the car makes a "beep" sound and Tiffany walks to the driver's side and she opens the door and she gets inside and she closes the door and Glen and Glenda walk to the back of the car and they open their doors and they get into the car and they close their doors and Tiffany puts the keys into the ignition and she starts the car and she pulls the gearshift to reverse and she puts her foot on the accelerator and the car moves backwards and Tiffany turns the steering wheel and she puts her foot on the break and she pulls the gearshift to drive and she puts her foot on the accelerator and the car moves forwards and out of the parking lot and onto the road.


	3. Tiffany’s phone call and Glenda ponders

Chapter 3

Tiffany's phone call and Glenda ponders

A few minutes later Tiffany is still driving and her cell phone rings and Tiffany digs in her purse and she gets her cell phone and she swerves to avoid hitting a line of traffic cones in the middle of the road and she opens her cell phone.

Next Tiffany says," Hello?"

Then a man on the other line says," Jen it's me Marty, I have some bad news Jen, the show has been cancelled, and your acting career is over, nobody wants to work with you anymore, I mean you have changed over the years, and that's from my a point-of-view."

And Tiffany says," What the fuck, I thought that the show was going to go on, and how in the fuck have I changed?!"

Next Marty says," I'm sorry Jennifer, but your done for, you better just throw in the towel, and I am done too good-bye Jen."

And the receiver makes a "click" sound and a dial tone is heard and Tiffany closes her cell phone and she throws it at the passenger floorboard and Glen looks at Tiffany scared.

Then Glen says in a worried tone," Mum are you okay?"

And Glenda says," Ummm Glen that wouldn't be advisable."

A few minutes later Tiffany arrives home and the car pulls into the garage and she puts her foot on the break and the car comes to a complete stop and Tiffany pulls the gearshift to park and she turns the keys to the off position and she pulls the keys from out of the ignition and she opens her car door and she grabs her purse and she gets out of the car and Glen and Glenda do the same thing and Tiffany slams the door shut and she walks to the house door and she opens the door and she goes inside.

Next Glenda says," We better stay away from her for a little while, especially you geek burger!"

Then Glen says," What? No you should stay away from her, you're the bad one and you are the geek burger."

Glen then closes the car door.

And Glenda says," Me bad? You better take that back shitface!"

Next Glen says," Don't ever call me that again, it brings back horrible memories."

Then Glenda says," Eh?! Nobody has ever called you that, because we have the same classes and you hang around me only because mom makes me protect you!"

And Glenda closes her door shut.

And Glenda says," Oh dear!"

And Glen runs to the door of the house and he goes through the door and Glenda raises and eyebrow up and she runs into the house and she slams the door shut.

Next Tiffany shouts from upstairs says," Don't slam the Godamn door Glenda!"

Glenda then says to herself," Damnit! I want to know what the Hell is going on here!'

Glenda then runs through the kitchen and through the living room and she runs up the spiral stair case and she gets to the top and she walks to Tiffany's room and she opens the door slowly.

And Glenda says," Mom Glen is acting weird, and I think he is." Glenda then walks into the room and Tiffany is lying on her bed.

Next Tiffany says," Glenda you're brother is not weird, why would you say that?"

Then Glenda says," Yes he is, I called him shitface and he just freaked out."

And Tiffany lets out a small gasp.

And Tiffany says," Oh It's just nothing, he's okay."

Glenda then walks to Tiffany's vanity table and she spots the Heart of Damballa amulet and she picks it up.

Next Glenda says," What is this?"

Then Tiffany says," Glenda give me that, I don't want you to break it!"

Glenda takes a closer look at the amulet.

And Glenda says," Mom what's this snake thing on it?"

Glenda then turns the amulet over and the words," Ade Due Damballa Awake" Are inscribed on the back.

Next Glenda then reads the words on the back," Ade Due Damballa Aw-…"

Then Tiffany shouts out," Stop Glenda! Don't read anymore!"

And Glenda says," Why the Hell not!?"

Next Tiffany says," A lot of bad things have happened."

Then Glenda says in an interested tone of voice," Oh what kind of bad things?"

And Tiffany says," A lot of people have been hurt, a lot of people have been killed, I really don't want to talk about it, now give me the necklace back, and I have to get ready to meet somebody for lunch."

Next Glenda says," Fine here, so are you going to call a nanny or something?"

And Glenda hands Tiffany the amulet and Tiffany grabs it.

Then Tiffany says," Good, oh thanks for reminding me, yeah I need to call a nanny."

And Glenda says," Aw shit, I should have kept my big mouth shut, damnit!"

Next Tiffany says," Glenda watch you language! Now I need to call a nanny."

Glenda then walks out of the room and Tiffany takes the amulet and she opens the drawer to the nightstand that is besides the bed and she puts the amulet in the drawer and she closes it.


	4. The Incantation

Chapter 4

The Incantation

Tiffany then grabs the telephone receiver from off the phone base that is on the nightstand and she dials a number on the keypad and the dial tone rings, then a "click" sound is heard.

Then a woman on the other line speaks with an Asian accent," Mushi Mushi Ms. Tilly."

And Tiffany says," Hello Miss. Hitachi, I need you to sit for my kids, Glen and Glenda, because I have an important appointment this afternoon."

Next Miss. Hitachi says," Okay Ms. Tilly, when do you want me to come by?"

Then Tiffany says," Around a quarter 'till twelve."

And Miss. Hitachi says," Okay Ms. Tilly I will be there at that time."

Next Tiffany says," Good, thanks for watching the kids at the last minute."

Then Miss. Hitachi says," Okay, see you at a quarter 'till, bye."

And Tiffany says," Okay bye."

Tiffany then hangs up the receiver and she gets out of the bed and she walks to the closet and she opens it.

Meanwhile

Glenda walks up to Glen.

Next Glenda says," I need to know something, what was that necklace with the snakes on the front, with a red diamond, and on the back are some strange-ass words, and why is mom acting so damn strange, she didn't want me to read the rest of the words, she said that some bad things happened, like people were killed, this shit is just stupid!"

Then Glen says," What necklace? I don't know what you are talking about."

And Glenda says," You damn well know what I am talking about!"

Glenda then shoves Glen into a wall.

Next Glen says." I seriously don't know what you are talking about Glenda!"

Then Glenda says," Whatever you two are hiding from me I will find out no matter what and you can't stop me Glen!"

And Glenda lets go of Glenda and she walks off.

And Glen says to himself," Oh dear, I hope she doesn't figure out, he has caused a lot of problems, he's killed many people, he even tried to kill me, and I was his son, I don't want to see him ever again, but I can't believe Mom still kept his body and even fixed it up, well she kept hers and mine too, I need to stop rambling on about him."

And Glen walks off.

A few hours later the doorbell rings and Tiffany looks at the clock on the nightstand and it shows eleven forty-three.

Next Tiffany says to herself," Oh Miss. Hitachi is here a few minutes early."

And Tiffany leaves out of her room and she walks down the hallway and she walks to the spiral staircase and she goes down the stairs and she spots Glen watching TV and the doorbell rings again.

Then Glen says," Who's at the door?"

And Tiffany says," Oh that's the nanny, Miss. Hitachi."

Next Glen says," Why do we need a nanny?"

Then Tiffany says," Well, I'm going to meet somebody for lunch, so I called a nanny to watch you two, well mainly Glenda."

The doorbell rings again and Tiffany walks to the door and she opens the door and an Asian woman is standing at the doorstep.

And Tiffany says," Hello Miss. Hitachi, come in."

And Miss. Hitachi walks into the house and Tiffany closes the door.

Next Tiffany says," Miss. Hitachi I am going to be gone for a few hours and I will pay you when I get back, well I guess I will be going now, I'll see you later Glen."

And Tiffany walks out of the room.

Meanwhile

Glenda is in her room, sitting by the window and she is looking out and she sees Tiffany's car leaving out and it goes down the driveway and out of sight.

And Glenda says to herself," I'm going back into Mom's room to get that weird-looking necklace and I am going to read it and see what's happens, she thinks I'm going to break it, that's why she won't let me look at it."

And Glenda gets up out of the chair and she walks to the door and she turns the doorknob and the door opens and she walks out, next Glenda walks to the railing and she looks down and she sees Glen watching TV.

Next Glenda says to herself," Good he's watching TV, now he won't rat me out."

And Glenda walks down the hallway and she walks to Tiffany's bedroom and the door is cracked open and Glenda pushes the door open and she walks into the room and the room is dark, because of the dark curtains covering the windows and Glenda walks past the bed and she walks up to the nightstand and she opens the drawer and the amulet is laying in the drawer and Glenda picks up the amulet and the red diamond in the middle shines from some of the light entering from the openings in the curtains in the room and Glenda turns the amulet over.

Next Glenda reads the back of the amulet as best as she can," Ade Due Damballa Awake."

And thunder is heard and the lights in the room turn on and off and they flicker and the TV comes on and then turns off and the light bulb in the lamp blows out.

A few moments pass.

Then Glenda says," Holy shit what was that about?! But nothing really bad happened Mom made is sounds as if something bad was going to happen, she just told me that to keep me from touching it."

Then a "thump" from the closet is heard and Glenda looks back at the closet door.

And Glenda says," Shit! I better get out of here, before Mom thinks I've been in here!"

Glenda tosses the amulet back into the drawer and she closes the drawer and she walks past the closet and the closet door opens a little and something is looking at Glenda as she is leaving the room and Glenda closes the bedroom door.


	5. Chucky lives and Chucky kills

Chapter 5

Chucky lives and Chucky kills

The closet door opens and a small red headed doll comes from out of the closet with scars all over its face, and the doll is wearing a multicolor long-sleeved shirt, with blue corduroy overalls, with red buttons, and red letters on the overall's pocket saying "Good Guys" and the overalls are stitched up.

Next the doll says to itself," Where in the fuck am I, and who the fuck was that kid?!"

The doll then walks into Tiffany's room and it walks to the nightstand and it reaches up and it opens the drawer and it reaches in and it pulls out the amulet.

Then the doll says," Who the fuck takes my amulet, that's it that kid took my amulet and I want to know why that kid took it, this place looks very familiar."

The doll closes the drawer and it looks up and sees a picture of a man with long shoulder length hair and a woman with short bleach-blonde hair.

And the doll says to itself," What?! I am Tiffany's house?! Oh I am going to get back at her, because nobody fucks with Chucky, nobody!"

Next Chucky walks to the door and he puts the amulet in the pocket of his overalls, next footsteps from outside the door are heard and Chucky reaches up for the doorknob and he turns the doorknob and the door opens a little and Chucky looks through the crack and he spots Miss. Hitachi walking down the hallway. Chucky then spots a belt laying off to the side and he walks to it and he picks it up and Chucky walks back to the door and he looks out again and he sees Miss. Hitachi opening Glenda's door to her room and she looks in and she closes the door and Chucky sneaks out of Tiffany's room and he spots a bookshelf and we walks to it and he climbs up the bookshelf and he gets to the top shelf. Miss. Hitachi then looks at the pictures on the wall and Chucky stretches the belt out and Miss. Hitachi walks some more over and Chucky waits until Miss. Hitachi moves over some more and she gets directly in front of Chucky. And Chucky readies himself and he jumps off the top shelf and he wraps the belt around Miss. Hitachi's neck and Miss. Hitachi falls to the ground and Chucky lands on top of Miss. Hitachi and Chucky twists the belt and Miss. Hitachi tires to get up and Chucky pushes her down with all of his strength and Miss. Hitachi begins to gag and her face turns red and Miss. Hitachi choughs some more and her body then becomes flaccid and Chucky lets go of the belt and Miss. Hitachi's head falls on the carpeted floor. Chucky then gets off of Miss. Hitachi and he grabs her arms and he drags Miss. Hitachi to Tiffany's room and he drags her through the door and Chucky drags Miss. Hitachi through Tiffany's room and he drags her to the closet and he drags her through the closet and Chucky comes back out of the closet and he closes the door and Chucky throws the belt off to the side and Chucky walks to the door and he leaves out of the room and Chucky walks down the hall and he sees pictures on the walls and he looks at some more pictures and he spots one to his interest on the wall. And it shows Tiffany in Jennifer Tilly's body and Glen and Glenda.

Next Chucky says," What?! It looks like Tiffany, when she was human, but with black hair and who the fuck are those kids, that bitch probably got re-married, but why in the Hell would she have a picture of me and her still? I'm going to wait in her room and I am going to get things straight."

Chucky then walks back down the hallway and he goes into Tiffany's room.


	6. Family Reunion

Chapter 6

Family Reunion

A slam of a door is heard, and then Tiffany's voice is heard.

Then Tiffany says," Glen I forgot my purse, I'll go and get it, and then I will leave, okay sweetface?"

And Chucky says," What?! Glen?!"

Chucky then gets on Tiffany's bed and he sits down and footsteps can be heard coming down the hallway and the door opens and Tiffany comes in the room and she turns on the light and she walks past Chucky and she grabs her purse.

Next Chucky says," Hey Tiffany, did you miss me?"

And Tiffany recognizes the voice and her eyes widen and she drops her purse on the carpeted floor and the contents in the purse come out and Tiffany turns around really slowly and she sees Chucky sitting on her bed and Tiffany screams and she begins to run towards the door and Chucky jumps off the bed and he runs to the door and he slams it shut.

Then Chucky says," And where do you think your going? You got some 'splainin' to do, heh, I always wanted to say that."

And Tiffany says," What are you doing here?! How are you alive?!"

Next Chucky says," I guess somebody did the chant to awake me from the dead."

Then Tiffany says," Oh shit! Glenda must have gotten the amulet and she recited the whole chant, damnit I should have taken the amulet with me…"

And Chucky interrupts Tiffany and says," Tiff!"

Next Chucky says," What Chucky?!"

Next the door opens and it is Glen.

Then Glen says," Mum I heard you scream what's wrong…"

Glen then sees Chucky and his eyes widen and pee goes down his leg and it gets on the carpet.

And Tiffany says," Oh Glen go to the bathroom."

Next Chucky says," I see your still pissin' your pants."

Then Tiffany says," Chucky shut the fuck up!"

Glen then leaves out of the room and Glenda comes into the room and she sees Chucky.

And Glenda says," Who the fuck are you?!"

Next Chucky says," Well who the fuck are you?!"

Then Tiffany says," You two quit it, and Glenda watch you language!"

And Chucky lets out a small laugh.

And Chucky says," Now everybody shut up, Tiffany I want to know everything that's going on around here and get Glen in here damnit!"

Next Tiffany says," Chucky don't speak to me that way, Glen come here honey."

Glen comes back into the room wearing different pants.

Then Tiffany says," Kids come here and have a seat on the bed and I will tell you all everything."

And Chucky, Glen and Glenda walk to the bed and they sit down and Tiffany grabs the chair that is in front of the vanity table and she sits in front of the bed.

And Tiffany says," Okay Glenda this is your father."

Next Glenda says," I have a father?! Why in the fuck didn't you tell me?! Wait a minute how can he be my father he's a fucking doll!"

Then Tiffany says," Glenda he is and I will tell you that part when you get older, but I didn't want to tell until you got older, but that's where you get you red hair from."

And Glenda says," So for all of these years I never knew if I had a father or not?!"

Next Chucky says," What?! I have a daughter?!"

Then Tiffany says," Yes Chucky, now let me tell you all about what happened, now yes Chucky these are our kids, because of the artificial insemination, but I transferred my soul into Jennifer Tilly's body and I have been acting over the years, until I got that phone call, but besides that Glenda did you say the whole chant on the back of the amulet?"

And Glenda says," Why would you want to know?"

Next Tiffany says," Glenda tell me now!"

Then Glenda says," Yes, fine, I did it, I said the fucking chant!"

And Tiffany says," Oh God."


	7. Sometimes Love Hurts

Chapter 7

Sometimes Love Hurts

Next Chucky says," What the fuck you don't want me around here?!"

Then Tiffany says," No, that's not it, Glen, Glenda go to your room, your father and I need to talk, okay?"

And Glen and Glenda get up from the bed and they walk to the door.

And Glenda says," The shit is going to hit the fan."

And Glen turns the doorknob and the door opens and Glen starts to walks through it and Glenda pushes Glen roughly and Glen stumbles out of the room and Glenda laughs and she leaves out of the room and she closes the door.

Next Chucky says," Well what's your fucking deal then?!"

Then Tiffany says," Chucky, you really hurt me years ago, you have given me many sleepless nights, but Chucky the kids and I have lived without you, and that's how it's going to be from now on, I have been very successful without you Chucky, and I know you won't leave, but Chucky for once can you listen to me, you hurt me and I don't think I will ever love you again, so what I am trying to say is that our love is over."

And Chucky looks really pissed off

And Chucky says," Me hurt you, no Glen he fucking cut off all of my limbs, now that fucking hurts, anyway Tiffany I know you, you get all pissed at me for a few days and the you come back, Hell I fucking know you too well!"

And Tiffany gets up from the chair and she stands up.

Next Tiffany says," No Chucky I'm not coming back to you, because you are an egotistical, controlling, manipulating, fucking asshole!"

Chucky then stands up on the bed and he lunches at Tiffany and he jumps on her and Tiffany falls to the ground and Chucky lands on top of her and Chucky wraps his plastic hands around her neck and Tiffany struggles to get free and she grabs Chucky and she pries him off of her and she throws Chucky and he hits the bed and Tiffany gets up from the floor and she runs to the door and she turns the doorknob and she door opens and she runs out of the room and Chucky gets up and he runs out of the room and he sees Tiffany running down the hallway and he runs after her and Tiffany runs towards the spiral staircase and Chucky jumps and he grabs her ankle and Tiffany trips and she falls over the staircase railing and she screams, next Tiffany lands on the ceramic tile head-first and Tiffany lays on the floor motionless and Chucky walks down the stairs and he walks to Tiffany's deceased body and he looks at her.

Then Chucky says," Nobody leaves me."

Chucky then takes a closer look at Tiffany and he sees that her neck is twisted.

And Chucky says," She twisted her neck, damn, now I got to find out from Glen where Tiffany hid it."

Chucky then walks up the stairs and he reaches the top and he walks down the hallway and he looks at the doors and he sees a door with Glen's name on it.


	8. Chucky and Tiffany's Tempest

Chapter 8

Chucky and Tiffany's Tempest

Chucky reaches up and he grabs the doorknob and he turns it and the door opens and Glen is sitting by the computer and he turns around.

Next Chucky says," Where is it?"

Then Glen says," What are you talking about?"

And Chucky says," Where is Tiffany's doll body?"

Next Glen says," Why would you need to know, oh no."

Then Chucky says," Your 'Mommy' had and an 'accident'."

And Glen says," What?! What happened to her!?"

Next Chucky says," Don't worry, now tell me where she hid it!"

Then Glen says," Alright, it's in her room on a small table."

Chucky then turns around and he walks out of the room and he walks down the hallway and to Tiffany's room and he enters Tiffany's room and he sees Tiffany's doll body on the small table and Chucky sees the chair that Tiffany was sitting in earlier and he walks to it and he pushes the chair across the floor and up to the small table and he climbs on the chair and he gets on top and he grabs Tiffany's doll body and he jumps off the chair and he drags Tiffany's doll body by the arm out of the room and down the hallway and he gets to the spiral staircase, next Chucky picks up Tiffany's doll body and he goes down the spiral staircase and he gets to the bottom and he sets Tiffany's doll body on the floor, next Chucky gets the Damballa amulet from his overall pocket.

And Chucky says," Ade Due Damballa Awake!"

Chucky then puts the amulet back into his overall pocket and he waits patiently.

Next Chucky says," Her soul should have transferred already."

Chucky then turns around and he begins to walk off and Tiffany's doll body then opens its eyes and it gets up from the floor and walks behind Chucky and Chucky senses something behind him and he turns around really fast and he sees Tiffany's doll body in front of him.

Then Chucky says," I knew it would work!"

And Tiffany's doll body says," You fucking asshole!"

And Tiffany's doll body pushes Chucky and Chucky stumbles.

Next Chucky says," Like I said Tiff nobody ever leaves me!"

Tiffany then slaps Chucky in the face really hard and a loud "smack" is heard and Chucky grabs his cheek.

Then Chucky says," That hurt like fuck!"

And Tiffany says," You fucking deserved it, you are so selfish Chucky, you sit there and you kill me and then you transfer my soul into this doll body, I really hate you for this!"

Tiffany then pushes Chucky and Chucky hits the wall and Chucky grabs Tiffany and he pushes her against the wall and he pins her in.

Next Tiffany says," Ugh! Let go of me!"

Tiffany then kicks Chucky in-between the legs and Chucky lets out a groan of pain and he falls to the ground and he curls into the fetal position.

The Chucky says in a weak tone of voice," Ah, what the Hell was that for!?"

And Tiffany says," That was to get you the Hell off of me and the keep you from doing what I think you are going to do!"

Chucky then swings his leg behind Tiffany's feet and Tiffany stumbles and she looses her balance and she falls backwards and she lands on the floor and Chucky gets on top of Tiffany and Tiffany slaps Chucky in the face again and Chucky bellows out in pain and he grabs his cheek and Tiffany pushes Chucky off of herself and she runs to the spiral staircase and she goes up a few stairs and Chucky gets up from the floor and he runs to the spiral staircase and he goes up the stairs and Tiffany gets to the top and she runs down the hallway and Chucky gets to the top of the stairs and he sees Tiffany running to her room and Chucky runs down the hallway as fast as he can to Tiffany's room and Tiffany slams the door as Chucky gets to it.


	9. Apologies

Chapter 9

Apologies

Tiffany locks the door and Chucky reaches up and he turns the doorknob and he notices that he can't open the door and Chucky bangs on the door.

Next Chucky says," Open this fucking door up now!"

Then Tiffany says," No!"

Then Tiffany begins to cry and Chucky hears Tiffany crying and he stops banging on the door.

And Chucky says," Awww Tiff don't cry… Tiff I'm sorry…"

Next Tiffany says," Do you mean that?"

Then Chucky says," Yes I mean every word, now can I come in?"

And Tiffany says," Oh okay…"

Tiffany then reaches up to the doorknob and she unlocks the door and she turns the doorknob and the door opens and Chucky is standing and he walks into the room.

Next Tiffany says," I don't know what it is about you, but I can never stay mad at you."

Then Chucky says," That's just one of my many qualities."

And Tiffany says," Oh Chucky I've missed you over the years."

Next Chucky says," You did?"

Then Tiffany says," Yes, We've together for over twenty years now, and I really love you Chucky."

And Chucky says," I know I never say this, but I am sorry… for everything."

Next Tiffany says," Awww Chucky I forgive you."

Then Chucky says," I'm going to stop giving so much shit."

And Tiffany says," Oh Chucky."

Tiffany then walks up to Chucky and she hugs him and Chucky looks at her funny and he hugs her and Tiffany sniffs and Chucky pulls back and Tiffany has tears coming down her face.

Next Chucky says," Why are you crying?"

Then Tiffany says," Oh Chucky I've been waiting so long to be with you, I mean sometimes I could just blame you for all of my troubles, but I want to be with you, and I need you."

And Chucky says," So are we cool now?"

Next Tiffany says," Yes Chucky, we are cool."

Chucky then grabs Tiffany and he kisses her on the lips and Tiffany pulls away.

Then Tiffany says," Holy shit Chucky! You haven't done that to me in a long time!"

And Chucky says," Get back over here!"

And Chucky kisses Tiffany on the lips again and they start making out and Tiffany gasps and Tiffany runs her plastic fingers through Chucky's red hair and Chucky puts one of his hands on the Velcro on the back of Tiffany's dress and he starts to undo her dress and he starts to pull Tiffany's dress and the door swings open.

Next Chucky says," What the Hell!?"


	10. An Intimate Interruption

Chapter 10

An Intimate Interruption

And Glen walks into the room and he gasps and Tiffany pulls up her dress sleeve.

And Glen says," Mum is that you? I saw your body downstairs on the floor."

Next Tiffany says," Yes, Sweetface, it's me."

And Glen walks up to Tiffany and he kneels down and he hugs Tiffany and Tiffany hugs him back.

Then Chucky says," Ummm Glen your mother and I had a moment here."

Next Tiffany looks at Chucky.

Next Tiffany says," Chucky leave Glen alone, were all gonna have to learn to live under one roof."

And Chucky says," Well the only way that we can live under one roof is that if Glen can kill."

Then Tiffany says," Well it's Glen's choice weather or not to kill and we shouldn't force Glen into something that he doesn't want to do."

Next Chucky says," But killing has been in my family since, well, forever just about, I mean my grandpa passed it to my dad and my dad passed it to me and I wanted to pass it to you, because I'm not teaching Glenda, she'll probably freak out at the sight of a drop of blood."

And Tiffany says," What are you saying, that girls can't kill?!?

Then Chucky says," Well, yeah, except for you, but you still need work."

Next Tiffany says," What's that supposed to mean?!"

And Chucky says," It means that you need to work on your technique."

Then Tiffany says," What the Hell?! I can kill, Hell I killed the director from the movie _Lost in the Wind_."

Next Chucky says," I've never even heard of that movie, but how did you kill him?"

And Tiffany says," Well, I stabbed him in the throat."

Then Chucky says," See that's where you went wrong."

Next Tiffany says," What? How did I go wrong with that?"

And Chucky says," Well you stabbed the guy in the throat."

Then Tiffany says," Well, what's wrong with that?"

Next Chucky says," Well that's it, you just stabbed the guy, listen how about we just go out and kill some people, like we used to do, how about that?"

And Tiffany blushes at Chucky's "invitation" with him on a killing spree. And Glen gasps.

And Glen says," M-Mum you've k-killed someone?"

Then Tiffany says," Oh no, Glen I'm sorry sweetface, but I had to do it, the guy had it really coming."

Next Glen says," But Mum you promised that you would not try to kill anybody."

And Tiffany says," Glen I'm sorry sweetface, but sometimes I can't help myself, I just have to do it."

Then Chucky says," Glen your going to have to learn to live with it, now I'm going to watch TV and catch up on the shit I have missed over the years.


	11. Getting the body

Chapter 11

Getting the body

Next Tiffany says," Ummm before you do that, could you take my human body and dump it some where's?"

And a few moments pass.

And Chucky says," Yeah, come on Glen your coming with me."

Then Glen says," Why?"

Next Chucky says," Well, I'm going to need you to help me carry the body."

And Tiffany says," Anyway this will give you two time to bond with each other."

Then Glen says," Why don't you bond with Glenda, you two would get along great."

Next Tiffany says," I think it would be best if you two went together."

And Glen says," Okay Mum, I'll go with Dad."

Then Chucky says," So, Tiff where is your car at?"

Next Tiffany says," It's in the garage, the keys are on the counter."

And Chucky says," Cool, well come on Glen let's go, see you later Tiff."

Then Tiffany says," See you later Chucky, bye Glen."

And Chucky and Glen walk out of the room and they walk down the hallway and they walk to the spiral staircase and they go down it and they walk past Tiffany's deceased body and into the living room.

Next Chucky says," So where's the kitchen?"

And Glen says," It's this way."

And Glen walks towards the kitchen and Chucky follows Glen into the kitchen and Chucky walks to a drawer and he opens it.

Then Glen says," Dad? What are you doing?"

Chucky opens a few more drawers and he finds a huge chief's knife and he grabs it and pulls it out and he looks at the knife and it shines under the fluorescent kitchen light.

Next Glen says," Dad what are you doing with that knife?"

And Chucky says," Ummm, to protect ourselves."

Then Glen says," From what?"

Next Chucky says," Um, people trying to attack us."

And Glen says," Dad I know what your planning, your going to kill somebody!"

Then Chucky says," What?! I didn't say anything about killing anybody!"

Next Glen says," I know you are going to do it."

And Chucky says," No I'm not, now come on we need to get the body."

Chucky then grabs the keys off the counter and he puts them in his overall pocket and he walks off and Glen follows him and Chucky walks to the living room and he walks up to Tiffany's deceased body.

Then Chucky says," Alright I'll get the legs and you can get the arms."

And Chucky walks to Tiffany's legs and Glen walks to Tiffany's arms and Chucky picks up Tiffany's legs.

Next Chucky says," Damn, she had nice legs."

And Glen says," Dad what are you talking about?"

Then Chucky says," Glen you won't understand, now come on and help me."

And Glen grabs Tiffany's arms and Chucky leads and Glen follows and they carry the body through the living room and into the kitchen and Chucky let's go of one of Tiffany's legs and he reaches up and he grabs the doorknob and he turns it and the door opens and Chucky grabs the leg and they walk through the door and they walk to the car.

Next Chucky says," Drop her!"

Chucky let's go of Tiffany's legs and Glen rests Tiffany's arms on the concrete ground and Chucky rolls his eyes and Chucky walks to the back passenger door and he reaches up and he pulls the door handle and the door opens and Chucky climbs into the car and he gets on the back seat and he stands up.

And Chucky says," Give me the arms and I'll pull and you push."

Glen grabs Tiffany's arms and he pulls them into the car and Chucky grabs Tiffany's arms and Glen walks to Tiffany's legs and Chucky pulls and Glen pushes and Chucky pulls some more and Chucky grunts and Tiffany's body gets into the car.

Then Chucky says," For the love of God push!"

And Glen pushes harder and Tiffany's body is fully in the car and Chucky let's go of Tiffany's arms and Glen stops pushing and Chucky walks across the seat and he gets to the edge and he jumps off the edge of the seat and onto the concrete ground.


	12. Driving lesson

Chapter 12

Driving lesson

Next Chucky closes the door and he walks to the driver's side of the car and he reaches up and he grabs the door handle and he pulls it and the door opens and Chucky looks at the interior and down at the pedals.

Next Chucky says," Shit!"

Then Glen says," What happened?"

And Chucky says," Glen you are going to have to work the pedals."

Next Glen says," What are you saying?

Then Chucky smacks himself in the head with the palm of his hand.

Then Chucky says," Glen I can't reach the pedals, so you are gonna have to work them while I steer."

And Glen says," Is this even legal?"

Next Chucky says," Sure it is."

And Chucky pats Glen on the back.

Then Chucky adds," Now you just climb up in there and I'll tell you what to do, anyway we're not going to get caught."

And Glen says," Okay, if you say so."

And Glen gets into the floorboard of the car and Chucky climbs into the car and he gets onto the seat, next Chucky closes the door and he pulls the keys from his overall pocket and he puts the car key into the ignition and he turns it and the car starts.

Then Chucky says," Keep your hand on the break and I'll tell you when you can put your hand on the gas you got that?"

Next Glen says," Yes dad."

Chucky pulls the gearshift to drive.

And Chucky says," Now put your hand on the gas."

And Glen puts his hand on the accelerator and the car jolts out of the garage.

Then Chucky shouts out," Ah shit slow down! Push the break!"

And Glen puts his hand on the break and the car comes to a rough stop.

Next Chucky says," Godamnit! Glen just barely push the gas, so we don't get killed, anyway I see a gate up ahead, how in the Hell are we supposed to get the fuck outta here?!"

Then Glen says," Well Mum pushes a button that's on a clip that's on the sun visor and the gate opens."

And Chucky says," Cool, now slowly put your hand on the gas and don't put a lot of pressure, unless I say so."

Glen slowly pushes the accelerator and the car moves slowly

Next Chucky says," More pressure than that."

And Glen pushes the accelerator some more and the car goes down the driveway faster and it nears the gate and Chucky looks up and he sees a clip on the sun visor with a button and he reaches up and he pushes it and the gate opens and the car goes through the gate and onto the road.


	13. Girl Talk

Chapter 13

Girl Talk

Meanwhile Tiffany comes out of her room and she walks down the hallway and she walks to Glenda's door and she knocks on it.

Then Glenda says," What!?"

And Tiffany says," Glenda it's me, can I come in."

Next Glenda says," Yeah, come in."

And Tiffany reaches up and she grabs the doorknob and she turns it and the door opens and Tiffany walks into the room.

Then Tiffany says," I'm sorry for not telling you over the years."

And Glenda says," No your not, why would you keep something like that from me?!"

And Glenda starts to cry

Next Glenda says," Damnit why do I have to cry!?"

Then Tiffany says," Glenda it's okay to cry, but yes I am, I didn't want to hurt you and to let you know that your father was a serial killer, well he was known as 'The Lakeshore Strangler', but I didn't want you to grown up feeling you father was a psycho serial killer and that he left because he didn't love you, here I'll tell you some of the story."

_**Flashback **_

It was a few years earlier and Glen killed Chucky and Glen is crying with blood all over his face. And Tiffany is crying with him and Tiffany sniffs.

And Tiffany says," It's going to be okay Glen, your father is in a better place now."

Next the door opens.

Next Tiffany says," Glen hide under the bed!"

And Glen runs to the bed and he hides under the bed and a doctor comes in and he looks at the door that Chucky axed into then he sees Chucky's dismembered body and Tiffany's doll body lying on the floor and the doctor gasps.

And the Doctor says," Oh my God what happened!?"

Then Tiffany says," Have you ever heard of 'Chucky The Killer Doll' back in the late eighties and throughout nineties?"

Next the Doctor says," I've heard of him, but I thought it wasn't true."

And Tiffany says," Well he's real, he tried to attack me and another doll tried to do the same thing too."

Then the Doctor says," Well let's get you to another room."

Next Tiffany says," Can I get my things?"

And the Doctor says," You can."

Then Tiffany says," Okay."

And the doctor says," Okay I will go out and a nurse will come and help you."

And the Doctor walks out of the room and he closes the door.

Next Tiffany says," Its okay Glen you can come out."

Glen then crawls from under the bed and he gets up and he walks to Tiffany.

Then Tiffany says," Glen, I'm going to have to ask you a favor okay?"

And Glen says," Yes mummy?"

Next Tiffany says," I'm going to take your father's and my body with me, so can you grab me that pillow case so I can put your father's body parts in it?"

Then Glen says," Why would you want to keep his body?"

And Tiffany says," I don't want to make a big deal out of this with the public, so please Glen?"

Next Glen says," Okay Mum if it makes you happy."

Then Tiffany says," Glen I am going to transfer your soul into one of the human babies, but when you grown up I don't want you to tell soul about what happened, not even your sister Glenda, you got that Glen?"

And Glen says," Yes Mum."

Next Tiffany says," Thanks sweetface, I love you."

And Tiffany kisses Glen on the forehead.

Then Glen says," I love you too mummy, I love you too."

_**Flashback Over**_

And Glenda interrupts and she says," So that's what happened all these years?"

Next Tiffany says," Yes, that's what happened, and I can see that you take a lot after your father and you remind me so much of him."

Then Glenda says," How do I remind you of him?"

And Tiffany says," Well you get your red hair from him, you two have the same attitude, he loves to kill and you love to kill the stray cats…"

Next Glenda says," Well that damn cats deserved it."

Then Tiffany says," See, you take after your father."

And Glenda says," What about Glen who dose he take after?"

Next Tiffany says," I don't really know Glenda, he doesn't take after either one of us I suppose."

Then Glenda looks at the scar on Tiffany's forehead.

Then Glenda says," Where did you get that scar?"

And Tiffany looks up.

And Tiffany says," Oh that, well before Glen killed your father, your father took a hatchet to my head."

Next Glenda says," So, Ummm how did you and Dad ever meet each other?"

Then Tiffany says," Well, I was in high school, my family and I had to move from place to place, and that was when you father and I were living in Jersey at the time, well I just moved to Hackensack, New Jersey and I went to the high school and I entered the classroom and I seen your father in the back and he looked at me and smiled and I smiled back at him and from that moment I knew we would be perfect for one another, so your father asked me to the senior prom and I said yes and we killed a few people and we dated for a few years and he was killed a few years later and I brought him back as a doll and then your father proposed to me, oh God that was so romantic."

And Glenda says," So did you two ever get married?"

Next Tiffany say," Well, we never did."

Then Glenda says," When do you think you two will?"

And Tiffany says," Well, I don't know, sometimes I think that your father doesn't love me anymore, or he's just scared, I don't really know now."


	14. Chucky and Glen hide the body

Chapter 14

Chucky and Glen hide the body

Meanwhile Chucky and Glen are still driving and Chucky is looking for a place to hide Tiffany's human body.

Next Chucky says," Damnit I can't find a place to dump this body."

Then Chucky looks out the window and he sees the beach.

Then Chucky says," I think I got an idea, nobody is on the beach, and I'm not going to look anymore, so I'm going to just dump the body behind that huge-ass rock."

Chucky turns the steering wheel and the car gets off the street and onto the sandy beach and the car gets close to the huge rock.

And Chucky says," Alright put your hand on the break."

And Glen puts his hand on the break and the car comes to a stop and Chucky pulls the gearshift to park and Chucky opens the door and he gets out of the car and Glen gets out of the car as well and Chucky walks to the back passenger side of the car and he reaches up and he pulls on the handle and the door opens.

Next Chucky says," Okay I'll get into the car and you can stay out, you will grab the legs and I will grab the arms, then you will pull, next we're going to drag the body out and move it to that huge-ass rock, you got that?"

And Glen nods his head yes and Chucky climbs into the car and he gets onto the seat and he walks to Tiffany's arms and Glen grabs Tiffany's legs and Chucky grabs her arms and Glen pulls and Tiffany's body and it slides out of the car and onto the sandy ground and Chucky jumps out of the car and he lands on the sandy ground and Chucky takes the heel of his foot and he closes the door and Chucky and Glen carry Tiffany's body to the huge rock and they set her down.

Then Chucky says," That was easier than I thought, I'm surprised that we didn't get caught or something like that, well come on let's get goin'."

Chucky and Glen walk back to the car and Glen gets into the car and he sits on the floorboard and Chucky gets into the car and he climbs onto the seat and he stands up and Chucky reaches to the door and he closes it and Chucky pulls the gearshift to drive.

And Chucky says," Put your hand on the accelerator."

And Glen puts his hand on the accelerator pedal and the car moves forwards and Chucky turns the steering wheel and the car turns a circle on the sandy beach and the car gets onto the street.


	15. What’s going on in Hollywood?

Chapter 15

What's going on in Hollywood?

Several minutes later Chucky and Glen are still driving.

Next Chucky says," So, Glen what the Hell is going on in Hollywood these days?"

Then Glen says," Like what?"

And Chucky says," You know, what the Hell happened while I was dead?"

Next Glen says," Well, do you know Paris Hilton?"

Then Chucky says," Who the fuck is that?!"

And Glen says," Well, from what I heard is that she is a heiress, whose grandfather who owns a chain of hotels and her grand mother was a actress, well she's in prison for killing her grandfather, because he wouldn't let her have the inheritance, well Mum said that she should die a horrible death, bur she's a normal person too."

Next Chucky says," So what prison is she going to?"

Then Glen says," California State Penitentiary, it's just outside LA, why do you want to know?"

And Chucky says," I was thinking, we should pay her a visit."

A little over an hour later Chucky pulls the car to the side of the road and in the background is a huge grey colored building with hurricane fencing around the perimeter, except for the visitor's entrance, Chucky turns the keys to the off position and the car shuts off .

Next Chucky says," Glen, I'm goin' in and you can stay here in the car and keep watch, you got that?"

And Glen nods his head and Chucky opens the door and he jumps out of the car and he lands on the concrete ground and Chucky slams the door shut and he walks to the gate and it has a sign that says 'Visitors entrance' and Chucky slips through the gate bars and he runs to a shrub and he hides behind it and he runs behind some other shrubs that are in rows and he reaches the entrance, next the door swings open and Chucky dashes for the shrub again and two guards walk out and Chucky runs to the door and he slips through, next, Chucky spots a office and he walks to the office and on the door it shows 'Records' and Chucky reaches up and he turns the doorknob and he pushes the door open a little and he looks around and doesn't see anybody and Chucky walks into the room and he closes the door and Chucky spots a bunch of file cabinets and a desk with a computer on it and Chucky walks up to the desk and he climbs on the chair and he stands on it and he looks at the computer screen and he takes the mouse and he moves it and he looks at the screen and he sees an icon that shows 'Inmate Database' and Chucky moves the cursor across the screen and Chucky clicks the right mouse button and a screen pops up and Chucky types in 'Paris Hilton' and he pushes enter on the keyboard and another screen pops up and it shows a picture of a blonde-headed woman in her late twenties to early thirties and it shows information.

Then Chucky reads on the screen," This bitch is in here for 1st degree murder, she bitted one of the guards, and she's in solitary confinement room number eight, so where in the Hell is Solitary confinement room number eight at?"

Chucky then spots a bottom on the computer screen and it says 'Area Map' and Chucky points the curser onto the icon and he pushes the right mouse button and the screen changes to a map of the prison and Chucky looks at the map and he sees 'Solitary Confinement' area and Chucky exits the program and he jumps off the chair and lands on tiled floor and runs to the door and he goes through it and he closes it shut.


	16. A murder in Paris

Chapter 16

A murder in Paris

Several minutes later Chucky is crawling in the air conditioning ducts above the solitary confinement cells and he crawls down the duct and he looks through the vent holes and he sees a blonde headed woman known as Paris Hilton and Chucky pulls out the Chief's knife from his overalls.

And Chucky says," Bingo! We found our stupid bitch."

Next Chucky takes his feet and he kicks the vent open and Chucky jumps through the opening and he lands on the bed and Paris jumps up from her chair that she was sitting on and she sees Chucky standing on the bed with the chief's knife in his hand raised up in the air and Paris's eyes widen at the sight of Chucky and she screams, next a bang is heard on the cell door.

Next a man's voice is heard." Keep it down in there Hilton!"

Then Chucky says," Surprise bitch!"

Chucky then jumps off the bed and he runs to Paris and she kicks Chucky and Chucky flies to the bed and he hits the metal framing and he drops his knife and Paris runs to the door and she bangs on it, next Chucky gets up off the ground and he picks the chief's knife from off the concrete ground and he runs up to her and takes the knife and cuts her Achilles tendon and blood comes out and Paris falls to the ground and Chucky jumps on her and he takes the chief's knife and he stabs her repeatedly and Paris screams and Chucky takes the blade and he puts it against her neck and he slides it across in a quick motion and blood comes out of the fresh incision and the dark red substance runs down her neck and Paris dies. And Chucky gets off of her and he looks at his handiwork and he smiles a wicked smile, next the door swings open and a guard comes in and he runs up to Paris's deceased body and Chucky runs out of the room without being seen.


	17. Glen asks questions

Chapter 17

Glen asks questions

About twenty minutes pass and Glen is still in the car and an ambulance siren is heard from a distance.

Then Glen says," Oh dear, Daddy did something."

Next the door opens and Chucky enters the vehicle and he climbs on the seat and he slams the door shut and Chucky starts the car.

And Chucky says," When I pull the gearshift, I want you to fucking floor it!"

Chucky then pulls the gearshift and Glen pushes the accelerator to the floor and the car jolts and goes down the road and Chucky turns the steering wheel and the car turns on another street and the car goes down that street and Chucky turns the steering wheel again and the car turns onto the expressway

Next Chucky says," Okay you can slow it down now, we don't need the fuckin' cops chasing us, and seeing a supernaturally possessed doll and a six-year old kid driving, Hell it's kinda funny if ya think about it."

And Glen lessens the pressure on the accelerator and the car goes with the flow of traffic.

Then Glen says," So Dad what did you do in there?"

And Chucky says," I killed that bitch Paris Hilton."

And Glen gasps.

Next Glen says," Dad how could you, why did you kill her?"

Then Chucky says," That is one less dumb blonde bitch in this world, anyway the bitch deserved it."

And Glen says," No she didn't, I don't know what Mum sees in you, so how did you two ever meet?"

Next Chucky says," Well your Mom and I met in high school, when I was livin' in Jersey, and she came into the room as a new student and I took one look at her and she was so damn hot, so I asked her out to the senior prom and that's pretty much it."

Then Glen says," So are you two going to get married?"

And Chucky says," Glen why do you have to ask so many questions?"

Next Glen says," Sorry, but I want to know, are you two getting married are not?"

Then Chucky says," Just shut the fuck up about it!"

And Glen says," I want to know!"

Then Chucky says," Why the fuck do you want to know?!"

Next Glen says," Just tell me."

And Chucky hits his fists on the steering wheel.

And Chucky says," I don't fucking know, I just don't know! I don't know why you fucking want to know!"

Then Glen says," I didn't want you to hurt Mummy anymore."

Next Chucky says," Me hurt you're Mother, NO! She did dirty shit to me, but I guess she's trying to make amends to me I guess..."


	18. Marriage plans

Chapter 18

Marriage plans

About an hour later Chucky and Glen arrive home and Chucky pulls the gearshift to park and he turns the keys to the off position and the car turns off and Chucky pulls the keys out of the ignition and he opens the car door and he jumps off the seat and Glen crawls out of the car and he closes the door and Chucky walks to the door of the house and he reaches up and he turns the door knob and the door opens and he walks inside and Glen follows him inside and Chucky throws the keys on the counter.

And Chucky shouts out," Tiff, I'm home!"

And Glen closes the door and he walks off and Chucky walks to the living room and he climbs on the couch and he sees the TV remote laying on the couch and he garbs it and he pushes a button and the TV comes on and _"The Opra Winfrey Show"_ is on.

Then Chucky says," Christ she still watches this shit!?"

Chucky then pushes another button and the channel changes to _"Days of Our Lives". _

Next Chucky says," Oh good God!"

Chucky pushes another button and the movie _"Psycho" is_ on.

And Chucky says," I guess this will do, it _is_ a classic."

Next Tiffany comes into the room.

Then Tiffany says," I heard you come in."

Then Tiffany climbs on the couch and she sits by Chucky.

Next Tiffany says," So what did you two do?"

And Chucky says," Well, we dumped your body off first and then, Glen told me about this stupid bitch named Paris Hilton, so we found her and I killed her, but Glen he just freaked the fuck out, and he didn't even watch."

Then Tiffany says," It is going to take some time for the kids to get used to you, they just met you, I can remember the day that you said that you weren't going to have kids.

_**Flashback**_

It was the year 1988.

Just about a week before Chucky was shot dead and Chucky and Tiffany are sitting at a table eating dinner and some 80's metal music is playing in the background.

Next Tiffany says," Chucky?"

And Chucky looks up at Tiffany and says," Yeah Tiff?"

Then Tiffany says," Well, I was thinking, what if we had kids?"

And Chucky scoffs.

Next Chucky says," Kids heh."

And Tiffany says," I'm completely serous Chucky."

And Chucky scoffs again almost choking on the meatloaf and he looks at Tiffany and she has a serious look on her face and Chucky looks down and back at Tiffany surprised.

Then Chucky says," Your serious?"

Next Tiffany says," Yes I am Chucky, I was thinking about us getting married, having kids and settling down."

And Chucky says," Me? A family man?"

Then Tiffany says," Well... yeah."

Next Chucky says," No! I'm not going to do that!"

And Tiffany has tears forming in her brown eyes and she looks down.

And Tiffany says in a sad tone," So you don't love me? Is that it?"

And Tiffany begins to cry.

Then Chucky says," Shit! Listen Tiff, I don't want kids, not now, I mean maybe we could get married sometime in the future, but I prefer this way now, it's going just way too fast for me, but Tiff I still love you."

Next Tiffany says," Do you mean that?"

And Chucky says," Yes."

Then Tiffany says," I've always thought of us getting married, oh it was so beautiful..."

And Chucky just smiles.

_**Flashback Over**_


	19. A Phone call

Chapter 19

A Phone call

Next Chucky says," Yeah I remember that, I almost choked on that damn meatloaf!"

And Tiffany says," So you didn't like the meatloaf I made?"

Then Chucky says," Well to tell you the truth, no, I didn't, Hell I almost choked on it."

Next Tiffany says," So you acted like you liked it?"

And Chucky says," Well, yeah I didn't want to piss you off even more."

Then Tiffany says," Yeah, it did taste like shit, but I have gotten better at my cooking skills, I've been taking cooking classes, but thanks honey, I love you doll baby."

Next Chucky kisses Tiffany on the lips and Tiffany pulls back and she looks at Chucky.

Next Tiffany says," Oh my God Chucky!"

And Chucky says," I wanted to finish what we started earlier."

And Chucky looks at Tiffany questionably with one eyebrow cocked up and Chucky lunges at her and he kisses her and Tiffany moans and Chucky groans and Chucky lays Tiffany down on the couch and he lays on top of her and he kisses her some more and Tiffany gasps and she pants and Tiffany puts her hand on Chucky's chest and Chucky looks at her funny.

Then Tiffany says," Wait Chucky."

Next Chucky says," What?!"

And Tiffany says," I don't want to kids to walk in on us."

Then Chucky says," Come on, it's not like they've never see it before."

Next Tiffany says," And what is that supposed to mean?"

And Chucky says," Oh, heh, nothing, okay lets go to your room."

Then the telephone rings.

Then Tiffany says,"Shit, let me answer that."

And Chucky gets off of Tiffany and Tiffany sits up and she gets off the couch and she walks into the kitchen and she climbs up a bar stool and she gets to the top and she grabs the telephone receiver.

Next Tiffany says," Hello?"

And on the other line is a man and the man says," Jen are you there? Jen where are you? You were supposed to meet me at lunch an hour ago!"

Then Tiffany says," Something unexpected popped up."

And Chucky walks into the kitchen and he climbs up a bar stool and he sits down.

And the man yells out," You should have called me to let me know that you were not going to show, but no I waited for your ass for over a hour, that's it, I don't want to speak to you anymore, what the people have said about you is true..."

Next Chucky says," Let me see that."

And Tiffany hands Chucky the receiver and Chucky grabs it.

Then Chucky says, "Who the fuck is this?"

And the man on the other line says," This is Stephen Warrum, who wants to fucking know?!"

Next Chucky says," Well Steve, this is Chucky, and you know what? I'm going to come to your house slit your throat, pull your fucking vocal cords out, then I am going to rip your fucking entrails out and wrap them around your fucking neck and make sure you are dead, you stupid piece of shit, now how dose that sounds Steve?"

Then Stephen says, "You stay away from me or I will call the cops, you fucking freak, you got that?!"

And Chucky says," Fuck you, you piece of shit!"

And Chucky hangs up the telephone receiver.

Next Chucky says," That'll keep the fucker away for away."

Then Tiffany says," Wow Chucky that was great! I just hope he doesn't call the cops, oh God that's all we need."

And Chucky says," Don't worry about it and if he dose, then we'll get the fuck out of here!"

Chucky then grabs Tiffany's dress sleeve and he starts to pull it down revealing her plastic, flesh-like skin.

Next Tiffany says," Stop it Chucky!"

Then Chucky says," No!"

And he leans his head on her shoulder and he kisses her bare shoulder.

And Tiffany says," Cut it out Chucky!"

And Chucky continues and Tiffany pushes him off of herself.

Next Chucky says," What the Hell?!"

Then Tiffany says," I'm just not in the mood."

And Chucky says," What?! Not in the mood?!"

Next Tiffany says," Yeah, I'm just not in it right now, okay?"

And Tiffany pulls up her dress sleeve.

Then Chucky says," Damn."

And Tiffany says," I'm sorry baby, I'm just don't think we should take our relationship to that part just yet..."

Next Chucky says," That never stopped us before!"

Then Tiffany says," Well, I wanted us to start over fresh, start a new slate, rewrite the book to our relationship."

And Chucky says," Okay, fine, let's start over then."

Next Tiffany says," Thanks sweetface I love you."

And Tiffany grabs Chucky's chin and she kisses him and Tiffany jumps off the bar stool.

Then Chucky says," Don't forget about our night out tonight."

And Tiffany says," I won't, Chucky, don't worry.

And Tiffany smiles and she turns around and she walks out of the kitchen and Chucky jumps off the bar stool and he walks out as well.


	20. A night out

Chapter 20

A night out

Several hours later Chucky is in the bathroom and he is combing his red hair back and his hair is slicked back and Chucky walks out of the bathroom. Next Chucky walks to Tiffany's bedroom door.

Next Chucky says," Tiff when in the Hell are you coming out!?"

Then Tiffany says," I'm coming just hold on!"

Then the door opens and Tiffany is wearing a black dress, with fishnet stockings, black high heels that glisten in the light, a leather jacket, and she is also wearing black eye shadow and red lipstick that shimmers in the light. And Chucky looks at her in awe.

And he says," You look so hot."

Next Tiffany says," Thanks honey."

Then Chucky says," No, I really mean it."

And Tiffany says," Thanks baby, I like how you slicked your hair back, I think it's sexy."

Next Chucky says," You do?"

Then Tiffany says in a seductive tone," Yeah, I do."

And she kisses Chucky on the lips and they pull away from each other.

And Tiffany says," You smell like cologne, it smells good, so umm who are we going to kill tonight?"

Next Chucky says," Well, I was thinking along the lines of that fuck-faced asshole who called you earlier today."

Then Tiffany says," Yes! We need to kill him! Fucking asshole!"

And Chucky says," Good, and I am going to do everything I said, well let's get going."

And Chucky and Tiffany walk down the hallway and they walk to the spiral staircase and they go down it and they get to the bottom and Glen is sitting on the couch watching TV.

Next Tiffany says," Glen, your father and I are going out now, and I'll see you, but don't stay up too late okay?"

Then Glen says," Okay, Mum whatever happened to Miss. Hitachi?"

And Tiffany says," I thought she left unless... Chucky did you see her?"

Next Chucky says," Ummmm, oh yeah, I killed her earlier today."

And Glen puts his hands over his mouth and he gasps.

Then Glen says," Why would you do that?! She was my friend, she actually understood me, oh I hate you so much!"

And Glen starts to cry and Tiffany walks up to him and she climbs on the couch and she wraps him with her small plastic arms.

And Tiffany says," Awww Glen, sweetie, you're father didn't mean to do it."

Next Chucky says," The Hell I didn't! I felt like doing it!"

Then Tiffany says," Chucky how could you!?"

And Chucky says," There's no point in even hiding it, he was going to find out anyway!"

Next Tiffany says," I didn't know either."

Then Chucky says," I thought you knew."

And Tiffany says," No, I didn't! How are we supposed to start over when you keep hiding shit from me!? Especially when you kill somebody, you should have told me!"

Next Chucky says," I was going to."

Then Tiffany says," No you were not!"

And Chucky says," Anyway, who is it going to hurt?"

Next Tiffany says," Well, nobody."

Then Chucky says," See what I am talking about, now come on, let's go."

And Tiffany says," Okay then, let's go, I'll see you later Glen, and we'll talk about this later okay?"

And Glen doesn't respond and Tiffany jumps off the couch and she walks up to Chucky and they both walk off and they walk in to the kitchen and Chucky grabs the keys from off the counter and he reaches up and he turns the door knob and the door opens and they both go outside and Tiffany closes the door and they walk to the car and Chucky reaches up to the drivers side door and he pulls the handle and the door opens.

Next Chucky says," Do you wanna work the pedals or steer?"

Then Tiffany says," I guess I'll work the pedals."

And Tiffany gets into the car and she gets on the floorboard and Chucky gets into the car and he climbs on the seat and Chucky closes the door and he takes the keys and he puts them into the ignition and he turns the keys and the car starts and Chucky pulls the gearshift to reverse and Tiffany puts her hand on the accelerator and the car moves backwards and Tiffany puts her hand on the break and the car comes to a stop and Chucky pulls the gearshift to drive and Tiffany puts her hand on the accelerator and Chucky turns the steering wheel and the car gets onto the driveway and it goes down it and it nears the gate and Chucky reaches up and he pushes the button on the sun visor and the gate opens and the car goes through the gate and onto the road.

And Chucky says," You did way better than Glen did, Hell he almost killed us, so where the fuck does this fucker live?"

Next Tiffany says," 110 Fleming Dr., I'll give the directions while you drive."

Then Chucky says," Cool."


	21. Entering Stephen’s home

Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Entering Stephen's home

About thirty minutes later Chucky and Tiffany arrive at Stephen's house and Chucky turns the steering wheel and the car goes to the shoulder of the street by a gate and Tiffany puts her hand on the brake and the car comes to a stop and Chucky pulls the gearshift to park and he turns the keys to the off position.

And Chucky says," We're here."

Next Tiffany says," Finally!"

And Chucky opens the car door and he jumps out and Tiffany gets out of the car and Chucky closes the door and Chucky and Tiffany walk up to the sidewalk and they get on it and they walk to the gate and Chucky slips through the gate and Tiffany does the same thing too and they walk up the driveway.

Then Chucky says," Fuck this driveway is so fucking long!"

And Tiffany says," That's how it is in Hollywood."

And Chucky and Tiffany get close to Stephen's mansion.

Next Chucky says," Finally!"

And Chucky and Tiffany walk to the front door to Stephen's mansion and Chucky reaches up and he turns the door knob and the door opens and Chucky and Tiffany enter the home and Chucky closes the door, next a man enters the room and Chucky grabs Tiffany's arm and he pulls her to under a table and they hide.

Then Tiffany whispers," Yeah, that's the fucker."

And Chucky says," Good, let's get him."

Stephen then walks to a shelf, next Chucky jumps from under the table and he yells out and Stephen jumps.

Next Stephen says," Who the fuck are you?!"

Then Chucky says." Surprise motherfucker! It's me Chucky!"

And Chucky pulls out a huge chief's knife and he holds it up in the air.

And Stephen says," Get the fuck away from me!"

Next Chucky runs up to Stephen and he stabs him in the leg and Stephen falls to the ground and Chucky gets on top of him.

Next Chucky says," Hey Tiff wanna play doctor with me?"

Then Tiffany comes out from under the table.

Then Tiffany says," Sure, I would love too!"

And Chucky says," Good, now you can be my nurse, now Nurse Tiffany help me restrain the patient."

And Tiffany walks up to Chucky, next Chucky looks the room and he sees a sweatshirt on the floor.

Next Chucky says," Hey Tiff, get me that sweatshirt over there."

And he points to it.

Then Tiffany says," Okay Dr. Chucky."

And Tiffany giggles at the notion of Chucky being a doctor and she walks to where the sweatshirt is and she picks it up and she walks back to Chucky and Chucky grabs the sweatshirt from her.

And Chucky says," Now turn over and put your hands behind your back!"

Next Stephen says," What the fuck?!"

Then Chucky says," No questions fuck face, now do it!"

And Chucky gets off of Stephen and Stephen turns over onto his stomach and Chucky grabs his arms and he takes the sweatshirt and he wraps it around his arms and he ties it into several knots.

And Chucky says," Now turns over it's time to operate."


	22. Playing doctor

Chapter 22

Playing doctor

And Stephen turns over onto his back, next Chucky takes the chief's knife and he lunges it into Stephen's eye and Stephen roars in pain and Chucky pulls the chief's knife out of Stephen's eye socket and the eyeball comes out and it is stuck on the blade.

Next Chucky says," Whoops, I didn't think that would happen, heh heh."

And Chucky swings the chief's knife and the eyeball flies off.

Then Chucky says," Nurse Tiffany we're gonna have to perform surgery on him."

Chucky then takes the knife and he places the blade under Stephen's shirt and he pulls up and the knife splits the shirt exposing Stephen's bare chest.

And Chucky says," We're gonna have to make an incision on the patient."

And Chucky takes the chief's knife and he jams it into the area below the ribcage and he pulls the blade downwards and Stephen yells out in pain.

Next Chucky says," Hey this is just like dissecting a frog!"

And Tiffany stars to giggle.

Then Chucky says," Oh Nurse Tiffany I'm going to need some help."

And Tiffany says," Yes Dr. Chucky?"

Next Chucky says," It looks like the patient has something in his body cavity, will you help me get it by removing the intestines?"

Then Tiffany says," Sure Dr. Chucky!"

And Tiffany walks up to Stephen's body.

And Chucky says," Just grab em' out!"

And Tiffany takes off her leather jacket and she throws it off to the side, next Tiffany goes to put her hands in the incision, but Stephen kicks Tiffany like a dog and Tiffany falls to the tiled floor and Tiffany moans in pain and Chucky's eyes widen, then his expression changes to anger, next Tiffany gets up from the tiled floor.

And Tiffany screams," You fucking bastard!"

Tiffany walks back to Stephen's body and she puts her hands in the incision that Chucky made and blood comes out and Stephen roars out in pain and Tiffany digs around and she pulls her hands out and she is holding the intestines and blood drips off her hands and Chucky takes the chief's knife and he swipes it across the piece of intestines that Tiffany is holding and it severs and dark blood comes out, next Chucky takes the knife and he stabs Stephen repeatedly in the stomach and blood comes out and the blade hits a major artery and even more blood squirts out and Stephen dies.

Next Chucky says," Aw shit Nurse Tiff it looks like we lost another patient."


	23. Aftermath

Chapter 23

Aftermath

And Chucky starts to laugh and Tiffany giggles and Chucky laughs hysterically and Tiffany laughs even more with him and Tiffany stops laughing slowly and she stops.

Then Tiffany says," That was great Chucky, that stupid fuck deserved it."

And Chucky says," Thanks babe."

And Chucky starts to blush.

Next Tiffany says," That's the first time you have thanked me, awww Chucky you're blushing!"

Then Chucky says," No I'm not!"

And Tiffany says," Yes, you are!"

Next Chucky says," No! I'm not!"

Then Tiffany grabs Chucky and she shoves him in front of a mirror and he sees his reflection and he sees his cheeks flushed red, then Chucky stops blushing.

Then Tiffany says," Well, you were."

And Chucky says," Well, I'm not."

Next Tiffany says," Oh well, I still love you anyway."

And Tiffany grabs Chucky's chin and she pulls his head back and she kisses him and Chucky turns around and they start to make out and Tiffany gasps.

Then Tiffany says," I love you so much Chucky."

And Chucky keeps kissing her and he goes down her neck.

And Chucky says," Let's go to your place."

Next Tiffany says," But I wanted to kill a few more people."

And Chucky stops kissing Tiffany on the neck.

Then Chucky says," Yeah, but I wanted to play with you're…"

And Chucky reaches down Tiffany's dress and Tiffany yelps out.

And Tiffany says," Chucky you can't wait, now can you?"

Next Chucky says," Fuck no!"

And he smiles evilly at her and he pulls his hand out of her dress.

Then Tiffany says," I love you so much."

And she kisses him again, then she embraces him and he accepts the embrace.

And Chucky says," So who do you want to kill next?"

Next Tiffany says," Well, I wanted to kill that jack ass bitch named Lindsay Lohan, stupid whore, I was at a premier and she starts bitching at me for no reason... UGH I want to kill that coke-headed bitch so badly!"

Then Chucky says," Alrighty then we can kill her."

And Chucky and Tiffany withdraw from each other, next Tiffany grabs her leather jacket and she begins to put it on and Chucky grabs Tiffany's hand that is holding the jacket and Tiffany looks at Chucky weirdly.

And Chucky says," Leave it off."

Next Tiffany says," Why?"

Then Chucky says," You look sexier with it off."

And Tiffany starts to blush.

And Tiffany says," Awww Chucky that is so sweet, thank you so much!"

Next Chucky says," I just thought I had to say it..."

And Chucky looks down at the floor in embracement.

Then Tiffany says," Awww Chucky."

And Chucky says," Ummm... let's kill whoever the Hell you were talking about."

Next Tiffany says," Okay, let's go."

And Chucky takes his Chief's knife with Stephen's blood and he wipes the blood onto Stephen's blood-soaked shirt and he puts the Chief's knife in the back of his overaws and Chucky and Tiffany walk to the front door and Chucky reaches up and he turns the doorknob and the door opens and Chucky and Tiffany walk through and Chucky reaches up and he closes the door shut.


	24. Learning the past

Chapter 24

Learning the past

Chucky and Tiffany walk down the sidewalk and they walk to the driveway and they walk down it.

Then Chucky says," What all happened?"

And Tiffany says," A lot of stuff happened throughout the years."

Next Chucky says," Like what?"

Then Tiffany says," Well, for starters I was a famous actress."

And Chucky says," You _were _a famous actress?"

Next Tiffany says," Yeah, until my manager called me up and told me he was dropping me and canceling my contract, but hey this will finally give me time to spend with you and the kids."

Then Chucky says," What about the kids, what have they been up to?"

And Tiffany says," Well, the kids were going to a private school, but the bitch-ass principal kicked them out, but Glenda takes so much after you, I can see so much of you in her."

Next Chucky says," Huh?"

Then Tiffany says," Well you both act the same."

And Chucky says," And what are you getting to?"

Next Tiffany says," What I am getting to is that, Glen may have not been the son that kills, but Glenda is the daughter that does."

Then Chucky says," I wanted to pass it to Glen, I mean he's my son it..."

And Tiffany says," So what you are trying to say is that a girl can't kill, is that it?"

Next Chucky says," Well... kinda, I mean, if I were to take Glenda under my wing she would just get scared and all of that shit..."

Then Tiffany says," Oh my God Chucky, I can't believe you would say that about your own daughter."

And Chucky says," The only way that I would know that she's a killer is if she proves it."

Next Tiffany says," And how?"

Then Chucky says," By killing someone."

Then Tiffany says," Well, will you promise one night that Glenda can show you that she can kill?"

And Chucky and Tiffany are by the gate.

Next Chucky says," I'll have to think about it, I'll have an answer by tomorrow or tomorrow evening."

And Tiffany says," Do you mean that?"

Then Chucky says," Yes, I do."

Next Tiffany says," Thanks honey."

And Tiffany puts one hand on Chucky's shoulder and she kisses him on the cheek and then she walks closer to the gate and she slips through the bars and Chucky does the same. And Chucky and Tiffany walk to the car and Chucky reaches up and he pulls the door handle and the door opens and Tiffany walks to the car and she climbs into the floorboard and Chucky gets into the car and he climbs onto the seat and he reaches out and he closes the door, next Chucky starts the car and he pulls the gearshift and Tiffany puts her hand on the accelerator and the car moves forwards and Chucky turns the steering wheel and the car leaves off the shoulder of the street and it gets on the street and it goes down it, next Chucky turns the steering wheel again and the car turns and it gets on a highway.


	25. Your death only made me stronger

Chapter 25

Your death only made me stronger

And Chucky says," So, where is this bitch you were talking about at?"

Then Tiffany says," Stupid whore, must be out clubbing."

Next Chucky says," And what club would that be?"

And Tiffany says," It's a club called 'Club Z', she usually goes there."

Then Chucky says," And how would you know that?"

Next Tiffany says," Well, every time I go, I always see her there making out with every guy in the damn place even the women."

And Chucky says," I never would have thought that _you _would be clubbing."

And Chucky chuckles softly.

Then Tiffany says," Of course I would, you think I'm going to stay at home all of my life?"

Next Chucky says," Well, that what I was thinking."

And Tiffany says," Don't think that, I don't want to be a fucking hermit and not experience the star privileges!"

Then Chucky says," Well, you weren't that way when you were human."

Next Tiffany says," And what is that supposed to mean?"

And Chucky says," Well, you were always clinging to me, you had this strange-ass feeling that something bad was going to happen to me, damn I should have listened, damn that was the worst mistake I…Jesus…"

Then Tiffany says," Chucky, I really loved you, I didn't want anything to ever happen to you, but when you died it broke my heart, I wanted to just strangle that fucker Mike Norris with my bare hands right then and there."

Next Chucky says," Why in the Hell didn't you do it, I sure as the Hell would!"

And Tiffany says," Well, I was, but your death only made me stronger, but I still missed you very much, and I loved you and I still do Chucky."

**Flashback**

Tiffany is sleeping in the bed and she wakes up and she puts her hand on the left side of the bed and she doesn't feel anything except for the fitted sheet covering the bed.

Then Tiffany says," Chucky? Chucky are you here?"

Next Tiffany gets out of bed and she grabs a black satin robe and she puts it over her small framed body and she ties it up around her waist, next Tiffany walks to the bathroom and she sees nobody and Tiffany leaves out and she walks into the living room.

Next Tiffany says," Chucky where are you? Are you hiding from me again?"

But there is only silence throughout the apartment.

Tiffany then walks to the TV and she pushes a button, due to the fact that Chucky broke the remote by throwing it against the wall, because it wouldn't work right, next the TV comes on and on the screen shows a banner and it says ' Lakeshore Strangler Shot Dead!'

And Tiffany falls to her knees on the floor and she begins to weep uncontrollably and on the TV screen appears Detective Mike Norris.

And Mike says," Well, I am proud to say that Charles Lee Ray is dead and now he won't be able to terrorize this city anymore, also his body will be lied out for anybody that actually cares for him."

Then the reporter says," So what was the last thing that Charles Lee Ray do before he died, I've been hearing that he studied voodoo, and he worshiped Damballa , which is a snake God in the Voodoo religion, but I heard that he said a chant just before he died, is that true Detective Norris?"

Next Mike says," Yes, he did study Voodoo, and yes he did say some kind of chant, but there is nothing to worry about, he's already dead and we can all get on with our lives."

**Flashback Over**


	26. Chucky and Tiffany go clubbing

Chapter 26

Chucky and Tiffany go clubbing

Minutes later Chucky Sees 'Club Z' and there is a long line outside the entrance and Chucky and Tiffany park the car in an alley and Chucky pulls the gearshift to park and he turns the keys to the off position and the car turns off and Chucky pulls the keys from out of the ignition and Chucky opens the door and he jumps out of the car and Tiffany gets out of the car and Chucky closes the door and he pushes a button on the remote and the car makes a "beep" sound and Chucky starts to walk to the back.

And Tiffany says," Where are you going Chucky? The entrance is up front."

Then Chucky says," Are you forgetting that you are a doll? We can't just hop in the line, so we're gonna sneak in the back."

Next Tiffany says," Well, when I was human I would just skip."

And Chucky says," Well your not human anymore, so we can't just wait in line to get in the damn place."

And Chucky and Tiffany walk towards the back of the building and Chucky spots a door and he walks up to it and he reaches up and he pulls on the door handle, but the door doesn't open and Chucky grunts and he puts his feet on the brick wall.

Then Chucky screams out," Ah! Open the fuck up!"

Next the door swings open with Chucky still hanging on the and a man walks out with several bags of garbage and Chucky lets go of the door handle and they both enter the building and loud techno music is playing.

Next Chucky says," Where is this bitch at?!"

And Tiffany yells out," What?!"

Then Chucky yells out," So where is this bitch at!!"

Next Tiffany yells out," I'm not sure, let's go look for her then!!"

And Chucky yells out," Oh sure and we get caught!!"

Then Tiffany yells out," These stupid people have seen weirder shit before, anyway they are probably all doped up and too drunk to know what's going on!!"

Next Chucky says," Oh right..."

And Tiffany yells out," What!?"

Then Chucky yells out," Nothing Tiff, lets go find this stupid bitch!!"


	27. Finding Lindsay

Chapter 27

Finding Lindsay

And Chucky and Tiffany walk under the bar and past it and Tiffany looks around and she sees small room with curtains and Tiffany walks towards them and Chucky follows her and they walk past the huge dancing crowd and up to the rooms and Tiffany peeks her head through the curtains and nobody is in the room and she pulls her head out and she shakes her head "no" and she walks to the next room and she pokes her head through the curtains and she sees two people making out, but it's not Lindsay Lohan and Tiffany pulls her head out and she shakes her head "no" again.

Next Chucky forms the words "What!?"

Next Tiffany walks to the next room and she pokes her head through the curtain and she sees a blond headed woman making out with two other men and Tiffany pulls her head out and she shakes her head "yes" and Chucky smiles and he pulls out his huge Chief's knife and he hands it to Tiffany and Tiffany looks at it and she grabs it and she sneaks in and Chucky follows her in the room and the three are still making out, next Lindsay stops making out with the two guys and she gets up, next Lindsay walks past Tiffany and out of the room, next Tiffany follows her and a woman walks up to Lindsay and she kisses her, next the woman and Lindsay walk to the exit and Tiffany follows them outside and the woman and Lindsay start making out wildly for several minutes, next Chucky comes out and he sees Tiffany and he walks up to her, next Chucky sees a shovel that was left behind from the building of the club and he picks it up from the ground.

Next the woman says," Ciao honey."

And Lindsay spins around in the parking lot because she's dizzy and drunk and she starts muttering gibberish, next Chucky screams out and he takes the shovel and he slams it upside her head, next Lindsay falls to the ground and screams in pain, Chucky then chuckles at the sight, next Lindsay turns around towards the laughter and she sees Chucky and she screams in terror, next Lindsay tries to get up from the ground, but Chucky hits her again, but in the leg and Lindsay screams again.

And Chucky says," It looks like you need a makeover, right Tiff?"

Then Tiffany says," Oh yes Chucky, just look at her!"

Chucky then takes the shovel and he swings it and it hits her jaw and Lindsay spits out blood and teeth and he mouth is hanging wide open and she tries to scream, but it doesn't come out right, next Chucky takes the shovel and he continues to hit Lindsay upside the head, until she dies, but he doesn't stop there he continues until Lindsay's head is nothing more than brain matter, skull fragments, and blond hair soaked in dark blood, next Chucky stops and he looks down at her and then he drops the shovel and the shovel hits the ground with a "clank" and he smiles with glee and Tiffany looks at Chucky and she smiles at him and Chucky looks up at her.

Next Chucky says," That was fucking awesome!"

Chucky then walks up to Tiffany and he puts his hands on her hips and Chucky kisses Tiffany on the lips and Tiffany's eyes widen and then Tiffany slowly accepts the kiss and she closes her eyes and they start to make out and Chucky wraps his arms around Tiffany's waist and he continues to kiss her and Chucky and Tiffany withdraw from each other and Chucky lets go of Tiffany.

And Chucky whispers in Tiffany's ear," Let's go home."

Then Tiffany says," Okay, let's go."

Chucky and Tiffany start walking to the car that is parked in the alley and a scream is heard and Chucky and Tiffany look back and they see the woman that Lindsay was making out with earlier.

Next Chucky says," That is the sound of success!"

And Tiffany smiles and then a crowd forms a circle around the body and Chucky and Tiffany run through the parking lot and past the cars and Chucky spots the car and he runs towards it and Tiffany follows him Chucky then gets out the remote for the car alarm from his overalls and he pushes a button and the car make s a "beep" sound Chucky and Tiffany run up to the car and Chucky reaches up and pulls the door handle and the door opens and Tiffany climbs into the car as fast as she can and Chucky scrambles on the seat and he stands up next he reaches out and he slams the door shut, next Chucky takes the car keys and he puts the key into the ignition and he starts the car and he pulls the gearshift to drive and Tiffany slams her hand on the accelerator and the car jolts out of the alley and onto the street and Chucky turns the steering wheel and the car gets onto another street.

And Chucky says," Okay you can let off the gas now Tiff."

And Tiffany lessens the pressure from the accelerator. Next Chucky feels a rubbing sensation on his leg and thigh and Chucky looks down and he sees Tiffany's hand.

Then Chucky says," Hey what's going on down there?!"

And Tiffany keeps rubbing Chucky's thigh and close to his crotch.

Next Tiffany says," Chucky… I want you."

And Tiffany keeps rubbing Chucky and Chucky groans in pleasure.

And Chucky says," Oh God…"

Next honking is heard and Chucky looks down and a car is coming head on and Chucky veers to the right to avoid hitting the oncoming car.

Then Chucky says," I thought you wanted to wait…Can you be a good girl until we get home, we don't need to get in to a wreck."

And Tiffany says in a seductive tone," I want you so bad Chucky…I'll see if I can."

Next Chucky says," Oh sweet Jesus!"


	28. Chucky and Tiffany’s passion

Chapter 28

Chucky and Tiffany's passion

About thirty minutes later Chucky and Tiffany arrive home and the car pulls into the garage and Tiffany puts her hand on the brake and the car comes to a stop and Chucky pulls the gearshift to park and he turns the keys to the off position, next Tiffany pops up from the floorboard and she climbs on the seat and she stands up and she lunges at Chucky and she kisses him and Chucky pulls back.

Then Tiffany says," What? What's wrong?"

And Chucky says," Nothing, how about we go inside?"

Next Tiffany says," Okay Sweetface."

And Chucky opens the door and he jumps out and Tiffany does the same thing and Chucky closes the door.

Then Tiffany says," Wait Chucky."

And Chucky says," Huh? What?"

Next Tiffany says," Chucky carry me into the house."

Then Chucky says," What? Carry you?"

And Tiffany says," Yes, carry me into the house, you know like the newly married couples, please Chucky?"

And Tiffany gives Chucky a convincing look.

Next Chucky says," Oh, alright get over here."

And Tiffany smiles and she walks up to Chucky and Chucky picks Tiffany up from the ground and he puts one arm behind her neck and one arm under her legs and Tiffany wraps her arms around Chucky's neck and Chucky walks up to the door and he reaches up and he turns the doorknob and he takes his foot and he kicks the door open and Chucky and Tiffany walk through and they get into the house and Chucky kicks the door again and the door closes. Chucky and Tiffany walk through the kitchen and they walk through the living room and to the spiral staircase and Chucky goes up it and he grunts with each step and Tiffany smiles at Chucky and they get to the top of the stairs and they walk down the hall and into Tiffany's room and Chucky walks up to Tiffany's bed and he sets Tiffany down on the bed, next Chucky climbs on the bed and he crawls to Tiffany and he lumbers over her and he leans down and her kisses her and Tiffany grabs him down to her.

Then Tiffany says," Love me Chucky, love me!"

And Chucky reaches on the back on the back of Tiffany's dress and he unzips it and Tiffany reaches up to Chucky's back and she pulls the Velcro on the back of Chucky's overalls and it makes a "crackling" sound and it comes completely apart and she slips the straps off and the top part of the overalls falls down and Chucky kicks his red sneakers off and they fall to the carpeted floor with a muffled "thump" and Tiffany pulls his overalls off and they falls to the carpeted floor, next Chucky pulls Tiffany's dress straps down and Chucky slowly pulls the dress down and it gets to her ankles and Chucky takes Tiffany's high heels off and she throws them to one side and Chucky continues to take Tiffany's dress off and he takes it completely off and he throws it off and Tiffany still has her fishnet stockings on.

And Chucky says," Let me take care of this."

And Chucky leans over the foot of the bed and he searches in his overalls and he finds his chief's knife with dried blood on it and he grabs it and he gets up and he goes back to Tiffany and he takes the blade and he cuts into the stockings and he pulls up and the stocking rips and Chucky continues tearing the stockings off and he finally removes them and he takes them and throws them over the side of the bed and Tiffany's bear body is showing and Tiffany reaches up and she removes Chucky multicolored long sleeved shirt and she throws it to the side. And all over Chucky's body are stitches, scars, and staples which turns Tiffany on and Chucky takes the knife and he places the flat side on her chest and he runs it down to her stomach and Tiffany moans and Chucky takes the knife and he throws it off to the side and he lays on top of Tiffany and he kisses her some more and he goes down her neck, next Chucky pulls the covers over himself and Tiffany and Chucky kisses Tiffany some more and Chucky holds her hands back against the mattress, and Tiffany gasps as Chucky goes into her and Tiffany begins to moan as Chucky starts and Tiffany bites her bottom lip and she moans in sheer pleasure.


	29. At the scene of the crime

Chapter 29

At the scene of the crime

Meanwhile outside of "Club Z" there are cop cars and yellow tape surrounding the building and at the scene of the crime and police are dusting for finger prints and such things. And Chief-of-Police Kent Houseman is walking with a middle aged man with mostly gray hair.

Next Kent says," Men, this is Detective Mike Norris, he's from Chicago P.D., he just arrived here, and he is here to investigate, now six murders and one missing persons report have taken place today, now we need to find the perpetrator or perpetrators, now I'm going to leave Detective Norris with you all."

And Kent walks off.

Then one of the officers says to Mike," Hey Norris have you ever solved 'The killer doll case' yet?"

And Mike turns around really fast.

And Mike says," What did you say?"

Next the officer says," I said have you solved 'The killer doll case' yet!?"

And all of the officers laugh at Mike, next Mike swiftly walks up to the officer and he grabs him by the collar of his black collared shirt.

Then Mike says," Don't ever! Ever say that again to me!"

And the officer says," And what are you going to do old man!?"

Next Mike says," I'll get your badge, gun, and ass taken off the force so fast that your head will spin, you got that punk!?"

And the officer shakes his head and Mike lessens his grip and he lets go and the officer walks off and all of the other officers look at Mike.

Then Mike says," You wanna party too!?"

And all of the officers get back to what they are doing. Next a female officer with blonde hair that is pulled back into a pony tail walks up to Mike.

And the female officer says in the tone of Marsha Brady from _The Brady Bunch_," Detective Norris?"

Next Mike says," Yeah?"

Then the female officer says," Would you like to investigate the scene?"

And Mike says," Yeah, I would."

And they begin to walk.

Next Mike adds," So what happened?"

Then the female officer says," Well, whoever killed Miss. Lohan used a shovel, finger prints were found on the handle of the shovel, we sent that to the lab."

Mike and the female officer walk up to the body and Mike leans down and he pulls the sheet covering up Lindsay.

And Mike says," Jesus…How did you know that it was Miss. Lohan's body? And Officer I never got your name."

Next the female officer says," Oh I never told you, well I'm Officer Shelby Brochman, but we found some of her teeth scattered on the ground and we matched her teeth to her dental records, that's how bad it was, we couldn't even identify her, also two bodies were found in the building and they were Rupert Jeer and Cade Byren, they were both found with stab wounds."

Then Mike says," This looks like the work of a serial killer I used to chase around back in the 80's"

And Shelby says," Charles Lee Ray also known as 'Chucky' right?"

Next Mike says," Yeah, I really don't want to talk about him."

Then Shelby says," I'm sorry, I just wanted to know more about him, I mean I was just starting out in the force and I heard so much about him, that's kinda the reason why I'm a officer today."


	30. Morning fiasco

Chapter 30

Morning fiasco

Tiffany lets out a loud moan and Chucky stops and he leans down and he kisses Tiffany and he slips his tongue into her mouth and they kiss for several moments and Tiffany moans and Chucky groans a little and then they slowly stop and Chucky gets off of Tiffany and he lies besides her.

And Tiffany says," I love you Chucky."

And Tiffany waits for Chucky to respond, but only silence fills the room, then Chucky starts snoring and Tiffany sits up and she looks down at Chucky who is now sleeping and perspiring and Tiffany giggles softly and she lays back down and Chucky turns to one side and Tiffany turns over and she wraps her arms around Chucky's waist and she closes her eyes and falls asleep. The next day comes and Chucky and Tiffany are sleeping in the bed and the sun light is coming through the cracks of the curtain and Chucky has his arms wrapped around Tiffany's small body, next Tiffany opens her eyes and she gets out of the bed and she puts a silky black robe that is too long for her, to cover herself up. Then Tiffany feels nauseated.

Next Tiffany says," Oh God no!"

And she covers her mouth with her hand and Tiffany runs to the bathroom with the robe trailing behind her and she goes into the bathroom and she runs up to the toilet. Meanwhile Chucky hears Tiffany heaving and Chucky's eyes open really fast and they widen.

Then Chucky says to himself," Oh shit..."

Chucky gets out of the bed quickly and he stumbles and falls to the ground, next he gets up and he grabs his shirt and he puts it on and he grabs his overalls and he puts them on as well and he runs to the bathroom and he sees Tiffany sitting on the floor with her back against the bathtub and Tiffany starts crying and Chucky walks up to her and he kneels down to her and Tiffany looks up at Chucky with her dark makeup running down her face.

And Tiffany says in a choked up saddened tone," Ch-Ch-Chucky I-I think I-I'm p-pregnant..."

And Tiffany begins to weep heavily.

Next Chucky says," What?! How?!"

Then Tiffany yells out," I don't know Chucky, let's see, you didn't wear a Godamn rubber!!"

And Chucky roars out," What!? It was only the first night being dolls, how is that fucking possible!?"

Next Tiffany yells out," I don't fucking know!! It just is!!"

And Tiffany gets back up and she heaves into the toilet again and she gets finished and she sits back down on the tiled bathroom floor and she puts her head in her hands and she cries and Chucky then looks down at her and he puts his hand on her shoulder and Tiffany pushes his hand off of her shoulder.

Then Tiffany says," Chucky just leave me alone and let me think, maybe you should too."

And Chucky says," What?!"

Next Tiffany says," Just do it!!"

And she starts to cry again and Chucky looks at her and his face expression changes and he puts his hand under Tiffany's chin and he pulls her chin up from her hands and he looks into her semi light-green eyes and she looks into his light-blue, gas flame, cold eyes.

Then Chucky says," I'm sorry...I love you Tiff..."

And Chucky looks away in embarrassment and Tiffany hugs Chucky.

And she says," Thank God you are here with me, I don't know what I would do without you, I love you so much Chucky."

And Tiffany lets go of Chucky and Chucky gets up from the tiled bathroom floor and he reaches his hand out and Tiffany grabs his hand and Chucky helps her up and she gets to her feet.

Next Tiffany says," Thanks baby, I'm going to see if I'm actually pregnant okay sweetface?"

Then Chucky says," Okay, I'll leave you to that then."

And Chucky leaves out of the bathroom and Tiffany walks to the door and she closes it. A few minutes later Tiffany comes out of the bathroom and Chucky is sitting on the bed.

And Chucky says," So what are the results?"

Next Tiffany says," Well it takes about an hour for the results to show."

Then Chucky says," Oh, okay, so are you going to tell the kids?"

And Tiffany says," Yeah, I think we should, Glen, Glenda can you come in here?"

And Glen enters the room and then Glenda.

Next Glen says," Mum are you okay, I heard you vomiting."

Then Tiffany says," Glen, Glenda your father and I have something to tell you, well...We might be having another baby."

And Glenda says," How? I mean you are a doll and all of that, and dolls can't have babies."

Next Tiffany says," Well they can."

Then Glen says," Is it a boy or a girl?"

And Tiffany says," I don't know if I'm actually pregnant yet, it will be about an hour before we know, how about we all get some breakfast, to pass the time by?"

And Chucky and Tiffany get out of the bed and Glen and Glenda follow them out of the room.


	31. Results

Chapter 31

Results

An hour later Tiffany walks into the bathroom and she picks up the pregnancy test from the counter and she looks at it, then she grabs some papers that are on the counter as well and she reads it and Tiffany gasps.

Next Tiffany slowly says," Oh my God!"

Next Tiffany runs out of the bathroom and she runs out of the room, next she runs down the hall.

Then Tiffany yells out," Chucky! Chucky! Chucky!"

And Chucky jumps off the couch and he sees Tiffany running down the spiral staircase and she gets to the bottom and she runs up to Chucky.

And Chucky says," What!?"

Next Tiffany says," I have the results!"

Then Chucky says," Well what does it say!?"

And Tiffany says," Chucky, I'm not pregnant."

Next Chucky says," Oh thank God!"

Then Tiffany says," I know, I was so scared."

Tiffany then hugs Chucky and she kisses him on the lips and then she lets go, next Tiffany walks to the couch and she climbs on it and she sits down and Chucky does the same thing and he sits by Tiffany.

And Tiffany looks forwards and says," Ya know it wouldn't be so bad having another baby, but I still prefer this way, I mean we should have been safer."

And Chucky nod his head and he turns the TV on and the news is on and there is a woman with brown hair and blue eyes is on the screen.

Next the woman says," The festival will start on Thursday, in other news six bodies were found yesterday and they are; actress Jennifer Tilly, who was found with a broken neck at the beach, another was Paris Hilton, who was found in her cell with several stab wounds, later that night the body on Stephen Warrum was found dead in his Hollywood Mansion, who died a most gruesome death, then at a popular club called 'Club Z' three bodies were found one of them was found in the parking lot and it was identified to be actress Lindsay Lohan, who was beaten to death with a shovel, the others were Rupert Jeer, and Cade Byren, both Jeer and Byren were stabbed to death with a knife, also there is a missing persons report for a Yimuki Hitachi, who was last seen yesterday going to Jennifer Tilly's mansion, Ms. Tilly's Children, Glen and Glenda Tilly are being picked up from the home to find a suitable family, there is also going to be funeral services sometime this week..."

Then Chucky says," Shit!"

And Tiffany says," Chucky we gotta get the fuck out of here!"


	32. Transferring souls

Chapter 32

Transferring souls

Next Chucky says," Fuck, Tiff I got to transfer Glen and Glenda's souls into dolls or something!"

Then Tiffany says," What!? Why!?"

And Chucky says," The cops are looking for them and if they see them riding in the back of the car with two dolls driving we are going to get caught and then we are screwed!"

Next Tiffany says," Okay then let's do it, Glen's body is in my closet in my room and Glenda has a doll in her room."

Then Chucky says," Good, now let's do this as quickly as possible and get the fuck out of here!"

And Chucky and Tiffany get off the couch and they run to the spiral staircase and they run up it.

And Chucky says," Tiff, you get Glen's dolls body and I'll get Glenda's, and we'll meet down stairs, you got that?"

And Tiffany nods her head "yes" and they run down the hallway to the separate rooms and Tiffany enters her room and she runs to the closet and she reaches up and she turns the doorknob and the door opens and Tiffany turns on the light and she sees Miss. Hitachi's dead body and she smells the body decomposing and Tiffany gags at the smell, next she walks past the body and she sees a box that has been opened laying on the floor, next Tiffany sees a box on a floor shelf and she grabs it and opens it and Glen's doll body is laying in the doll box and Tiffany grabs the body and she walks past Miss. Hitachi's body and she leaves out of the closet. Meanwhile Chucky is in Glenda's room and he looks around for a doll, next Chucky looks up and he sees a doll that looks like Glenda on a shelf above the bed.

Next Chucky says," That is just plain fucking creepy."

Chucky then runs to the bed and he climbs on it and he walks across the bed, next Chucky climbs on a shelf and he knocks something off and it hits the floor and breaks and Chucky reaches up for the doll and he grabs it off the shelf and he jumps off the shelf he is on and he lands on the bed with a bounce, next Chucky jumps off the bed with the doll and he runs out of the room and he runs down the hallway and he gets to the spiral staircase and Chucky goes down it and he gets to the bottom and he waits for Tiffany to come down. Chucky then looks off for a moment and he looks back at the staircase.

Then Chucky says in an impatient tone," Tiff what the fuck are you doing!? Get the fuck down here!!"

And Tiffany runs down the spiral staircase with Glen's doll body and Tiffany is wearing her wedding dress with a leather jacket.

And Tiffany says," I'm coming, I'm coming!

And Tiffany gets to the bottom of the stairs and she walks up to Chucky.

Next Chucky yells out," Glen, Glenda, gets your asses in here!"

And a few moments pass and Glen and Glenda run into the living room.

Then Glen says," What did daddy want? Where is he?"

And Chucky says," I'm right here!"

And Chucky jumps up and he takes Glen and Glenda's heads and he thrusts them together and a loud 'crack' is heard and Glen and Glenda fall to the tiled floor.

Next Tiffany says," Chucky I thought we were going to tell them!?"

Then Chucky says," I like this way better, its fun."

Next Chucky gets out the amulet from his overalls.

And Chucky recites the Damballa chant," Ade Due Damballa give me the power I beg of you! Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte secoise entrenne maispors de morte mortesima lieu de vocuier de miau vochette edenlieu pour due boisette Damballa! Edenlieu pour due boisette Damballa! edenlieu pour due boisette Damballa!!"

A few moments pass and nothing happens.

Next Tiffany says," Why aren't they waking up?! The kids better come back I'll…"


	33. Leaving Hollywood

Chapter 33

Leaving Hollywood

And Tiffany starts to cry.

Then Chucky says," Tiff stop worrying, see look they are waking up."

The two dolls get up from the tiled floor and the female doll looks at her hands.

And the female doll says," What the fuck!?"

Next Tiffany says," Glenda watch your language!"

Then the male doll says," Mum why did daddy do this to us?"

And Tiffany says," Glen, the police are looking for you two, they are going to take you two away from me, and we have to go now!"

And Chucky and Tiffany start to run and Glen and Glenda run behind them and they all run into the kitchen and Chucky reaches up and he turns the doorknob and the door opens and they all go through it and Tiffany closes the door and they all run to the car and Chucky runs to the driver's side and he reaches up and he pulls the door handle and the door opens.

Next Chucky says," Glen get your ass over here, you have to work the pedals!"

And Glen runs to the driver's side of the car and he gets into the car and Chucky climbs into the car and he gets on top of the seat and he stands up, next her reaches out and he closes the door and Tiffany and Glenda are already in the car and Chucky starts the car and he pulls the gearshift to drive and Glen puts his hand on the accelerator and the car leaves out of the garage and goes down the driveway and it nears the gate and Chucky reaches up and he pushes the button that opens the gate and the gate opens and the car goes through it and onto the street.

Then Tiffany says," Chucky where in the Hell are we going?!"

And Chucky says," I don't know, but I do know that we need to get the fuck out of here!"

Tiffany then looks out the window at the Hollywood scenery.

Next Tiffany says," Well so long Hollywood life."

And the car goes down the street.


	34. Tensions

Chapter 34

Tensions

A little over two hours later at Tiffany's mansion police are investigating the area and Mike and Shelby are in Tiffany's room and Mike spots the picture of Chucky and Tiffany when they were human and he walks to it and picks it up and he takes a closer look at it.

Then Mike says," Why would Ms. Tilly have a picture of…oh my God! This can't be!"

Mike then drops the picture frame on the carpeted floor and the glass cracks and Shelby looks up and she walks to Mike.

And Shelby says," Mike what's wrong?"

Next Mike says," He's out there he's still alive, I can sense it, we need to get him."

Then Shelby says," What are you talking about, who are you talking about?"

And Mike says," Charles Lee Ray or 'Chucky' He's still out there, he's alive, I don't know how, but he is still alive."

Next Shelby says," Mike what are you saying? Charles Lee Ray is dead, you killed him back in 88'."

Then Mike says," I knew you wouldn't believe me, nobody has, they just mocked me, but I'm going to find that fucker and kill him."

And Shelby says," Mike, what are you saying?"

Next Mike says," What I am saying is that I'm going to find him and kill him, and you can either help me or you can keep away from me and not help me, the choice is yours."

Then Shelby says," Mike this is crazy!"

And Mike turns around and he walks off.

And Shelby says," Mike! Mike! Mike where are you going?!"

And Mike leaves out of the room.

Meanwhile Chucky, Tiffany, Glen, and Glenda are still on the road.

Next Glenda says," Mom, I want to know something."

Then Tiffany says," Yeah Glenda?"

And Glenda says," Mom are you pregnant or not, you still haven't told us yet."

Next Tiffany says," I'm sorry Glenda, but I'm not pregnant."

Then Glenda says," Oh…So why in the Hell you two didn't tell us that you were going to put our souls into dolls?!"

And Glen says," Yeah, why didn't you?"

Next Tiffany says," Because we knew that you two would say no."

Then Glenda says," You don't know that!"

And Tiffany says," Glenda, I didn't want you two to get taken away from me, that's why we did it."

Next Glenda says," Still you should have told us, I'm not speaking to you or Dad ever again!"

And Glenda turns away from Tiffany and she looks out through the window.

Then Chucky says," I'd give it two hours tops."

And Tiffany says," Chucky! We're supposed to be a family, we're supposed to be together, not torn apart!"

Next Chucky says," Oh look who's talking, if we were the perfect family as you say, then why in the Hell did you kill me?! Huh?!"

Then Tiffany says," I never said anything about being a perfect family, all I said was we should stick together, Godamnit Chucky you never listen to a fucking thing I say!"

And Chucky says," Just shut up!"

Next Tiffany says," What did you just say?!"

Then Chucky says," I said shut the fuck up!"

And Tiffany says," Up yours Chucky!"

And Tiffany crosses her arms and she turns away and she looks through the window.


	35. On the highway

Chapter 35

On the highway

It is early afternoon and Tiffany and Glenda are asleep and Tiffany wakes up and she looks outside.

Next Tiffany says," It's already in the afternoon?"

And Tiffany looks at the clock and it shows 11:03 and she looks at Chucky, who is still driving and she looks at the floorboard of the car.

Then Tiffany says," Chucky, I'm sorry."

And Chucky says," Your going to start talking to me now?"

Next Tiffany says," Chucky don't start that, I just want us to stop this fighting bullshit and I want us to stop hating each other and going at each other's throats, I just want it all to stop. Can you at least try that?"

Then Chucky says," I'll try."

And Tiffany says," Thanks baby, so were you and Glenda going to go killing?"

Next Chucky says," Well I put some thought into it, and I guess so, but she's gonna have to prove that she can kill."

Then Tiffany says," Oh Chucky you're the best!"

And Tiffany leans over the armrest and she hugs him and she withdraws back and she sits back in her seat. And Tiffany looks at Chucky.

And she says," Chucky are you tired, do you want me to drive?"

Next Chucky says," Yeah, I'm fucking tired."

Next Chucky pulls the car to the shoulder of the highway.

Then Chucky says," Glen put your hand the brake now."

And Glen puts his hand on the brake and the car comes to a stop and Chucky pulls the gearshift to park and Glenda wakes up.

And Glenda says," Are we already there?"

Next Chucky says," No, but you're working the pedals."

Then Glenda says," What!? You have got to be kidding me!?"

Then Chucky says," No, now get up here!"

Next Chucky opens the door and he gets out and Glen gets out also and Tiffany and Glenda get out of the car and Chucky walks to the passenger side of the car and Glen walks to the back passenger side of the car and Chucky and Glen get into the car and Tiffany and Glenda are already in the car and they all close their doors.

Next Tiffany says," Glenda, when I pull the gearshift you push the accelerator."

And Glenda says," Okay."

Then Tiffany says," And I will tell you when you can put your hand on the break okay?"

Next Glenda says," Okay Mom."

And Tiffany pulls the gearshift and Glenda puts her hand on the accelerator and the car moves forwards and Tiffany turns the steering wheel and the car gets onto the highway and it goes down the highway.


	36. Only in Reno

Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Only in Reno

Then Glen says," Where are we?"

Next Chucky says," We just entered Nevada about thirty minutes ago."

And Glen says," About where at?"

Then Chucky says," We are approaching Reno."

And the car passes the welcoming sign to Reno, Nevada. A few minutes later they are in the city and Tiffany spots a billboard of a blonde headed woman with a few other people behind her and on the sides of her and Tiffany takes a closer look.

Next Tiffany says," Well I'll be damned that bitch is here?"

And Chucky says," Who!?"

Then Tiffany says," That fucking asshole bitch Jade, you know the girl who was with Jessy and we chased them around and then she shot you that night."

Next Chucky says," How do you know about that?"

And Tiffany says," Well I was still alive, and that's when I gave birth to Glen-."

Then Glenda interrupts," EWW Mom that is so disgusting!"

Next Tiffany says," That's how you were born too."

And Glenda says," What about the stork or the cabbage patch, or what ever else you said."

Then Tiffany says," I thought I told you, well before I was interrupted I was saying that I heard the gun shots that killed you."

Next Chucky says," I thought you died before I did, so um how did you die anyway?"

And Tiffany says," Well, after you stabbed me I fell to the ground and I passed out for a few moments, then I heard the gun shots and they woke me up, then I knew that, that bitch Jade had shot you, next Lt. Preston walks to my charred body and he started poking me, then it caused me to go into labor-."

Then Chucky interrupts," Okay we don't really need to know how you had Glen, I wouldn't want to puke."

Next Tiffany says," Fine, well from the looks of the billboard is that Jade is in some kind of actress for some play, we need to kill her, and we need to kill her now."

And Chucky says," So, where in the Hell is this bitch performing at?"

Then Tiffany says," It read at the Paramount Theatre, she's playing the lead role, or something like that."

Next Chucky says," Well let's find this theatre and kill her ass!"

And Chucky and Tiffany look out of their windows and a few moments later Chucky spots the Paramount Theatre.

And Chucky says," There it is!"

Then Tiffany says," Glenda slowly put your hand on the brake."

And Glenda does so and Tiffany turns the steering wheel and the car gets on the shoulder of the street and comes to a stop and Tiffany pulls the gearshift to park and she turns the keys to the off position and the car shuts off.

Next Chucky says," Come out on my side."

And Tiffany says," Why?"

Then Chucky says," There are people, people freak out when they see walking and talking dolls, then they have a Godamn panic attack, even though that is one of the coolest things ever, don't get me wrong, but we gotta keep a low profile, ya' dig?"

Next Tiffany says," Okay, Glen, Glenda I want you two to wait in the car don't do anything , and that means no fighting Glenda, you got that?"

And Glenda says," Yes, mother."

Then Chucky says," Tiff there's an alley, we can sneak in through the back instead of through the front."

Next Glenda says," Ewwww!"

And Chucky says," Shut up."

Then Glenda says," Don't talk to me that way!"

Next Chucky says," You don't speak to me that way, I'm your father and you better get that straight!"

And Tiffany says," You two quit it now! Glenda respect your father and Chucky keep your temper! Now come on Chucky we've got a bitch to kill."

Then Chucky says," But-."

Next Tiffany says," No buts, lets go!"

Chucky looks at Tiffany and he likes Tiffany attitude towards him, it even turns him on and Chucky smiles at her.

And Tiffany says," Well come on let's go!"

And Chucky opens the door and he gets out and Tiffany crawls over the seat and she gets out of the car.

Then Tiffany says," Glen, Glenda, we won't be long okay?"

And Glen and Glenda nod their heads and Chucky closes the door and Chucky and Tiffany run into the alley and Chucky sees a door and it says "Back entrance" and Chucky reaches up and he pulls the handle and the door opens and they enter the building.


	37. Killing Jade

Chapter 37

Killing Jade

Meanwhile Glenda climbs up from the floorboard and she sits on the driver's seat.

Next Glenda says," I don't like Dad, he's an asshole."

And Glen says," Yeah, Mum has changed since he came, I don't like it I wish he would just go away, I thought you and Dad would get along."

Then Glenda says," Ha! Yeah right, we don't get along, he thinks he can tell me what to do, but I don't take orders from anybody!"

Next Glen says," Not even Mum?"

And Glenda says," Nope, I don't take anything from anybody, and that's how it's going to be!"

Meanwhile inside the Paramount Theatre Chucky and Tiffany are looking for Jade, next a blonde headed woman walks to a door and she opens it.

And a woman yells out at her," Five minutes to curtains Jade!"

Next Jade says," Okay!"

And Jade enters the room and she closes the door.

Then Tiffany says," Chucky do you still have your knife?"

And Chucky says," Yes."

And Chucky pulls out the same huge chief's knife from the back of his overaws, like a soldier pulling a gun out to kill the enemy.

Next Tiffany says," Good, now let's kill that bitch, she ruined our lives!"

Then Chucky says," Okay, keep it down a little, we don't need our cover blown."

And Chucky and Tiffany walk to the door that Jade entered through and Tiffany reaches up and she turns the door knob slowly and she opens the s the door very slowly and she peeks in and she Jade sitting at a vanity table with lights around the mirror, then Tiffany spots a clothes rack with an assortment of clothes and costumes.

And Tiffany says," When I count to three, we run in the room as fast as we can and we run to the clothes rack."

And Chucky nods his head, next Tiffany slips her body through the door and Chucky does the same thing and Chucky and Tiffany run as fast as they can to the clothes rack and they get to it and they hide behind it and Jade looks up and she looks in the mirror at the clothes rack. 

Next Jade says," What in the Hell was that?"

And she turns around and she looks at the clothes rack.

Then Jade says," Oh it was probably somebody who thought this was their dressing room, I need to get dressed, before it's show time."

Next Jade picks up a picture frame and it's a picture of herself and a man at a campsite.

And Jade adds," Oh Jessy I wish you were here to see me perform, but you have to make a living." 

And Jade sets the picture frame back on the vanity table and she gets up from the chair and she walks to the clothes rack and she digs through the clothes and she picks out a pink dress, next in a sudden rush Chucky jumps out and he stabs Jade in the chest and he pulls the knife out and Chucky lands on the ground and Tiffany jumps out and she lands on the ground as well.

Next Tiffany says," Hello Jade, did you miss me!?"

And Jade spits blood.

Then Jade says," You? No! It can't be we killed you, you and that thing!"

And Chucky says," Awww come on! I'm a fucking stud!"

And Chucky smiles as he looks at himself in the vanity mirror.

Next Jade says," Why are you here?! Go away! Leave me alone!"

Then Tiffany says," No! You ruined our lives you stupid bitch, now it's payback, I'm going to fucking kill you!"

And Tiffany grabs the Chief's knife from Chucky and Chucky looks at her in confusion, usually he was the one who was controller of the knife, and Tiffany begins to run towards Jade holding the knife in the air, next Jade kicks Tiffany just before Tiffany can stab her and Tiffany drops the knife and she flies across the room and she hit's a wall with massive force and Tiffany passes out.

And Chucky yells out," No!"

Next Chucky grabs the knife from off the floor and he runs to Jade and he stabs her in the leg and Jade falls to the ground and she screams out in pain, next Chucky gets on top of her and Jade pushes him off of herself and she starts to get up and Chucky grabs her leg, next Jade kicks him off of her leg and she gets off of the floor and she begins to run for the door and Chucky gets up and he runs to the door before Jade can reach it and he guards the door.

Next Chucky says," And where do you think you are going?!"

And Chucky runs towards Jade and he jumps on her and he climbs up her leg and Jade tries to kick him off, but Chucky hangs on and he continues to climb, next he takes the knife and he stabs Jade repeatedly and Jade falls to the ground and Chucky continues to stab her and Tiffany starts to wake up and she sees Chucky stabbing Jade repeatedly and blood is going every which way and Jade dies in the process and Chucky finally stops and he has blood splattered all over his face, overaws, and hands.

Then Chucky says," Stupid bitch got what you deserved!"

And Chucky gets off of Jade's deceased body and he walks to Tiffany and Tiffany looks up at Chucky and she smiles at him.

And Chucky says," Are you okay?"

And Tiffany rubs her head.

Next Tiffany says," Yeah, it's just my head it hurts, I must have blacked out, but I saw you killing her, thanks doll baby, I love you."

And Chucky puts his hand out and Tiffany grabs his hand and Chucky pulls her up to her feet and she stands up, next Tiffany hugs Chucky in a fast motion and she kisses him and Chucky puts his hands on her waist and they continues to kiss, next Chucky pulls away from her and he smiles maniacally at her.

Then Tiffany says," What?" In a long tone.

And Chucky continues to smile at her the same way.

And Chucky says," Wanna do a quickie?"

Next Tiffany says," Chucky!" In a high tone when she says his name while he is groping her.

Next a knocking comes on the door.

Then a woman's voice is heard," Jade come out, it's time for you!"

And Tiffany says," Shit! What are we going to do!?"

Next Chucky says," We kill her!"

And more knocking is heard.

Then the woman says," That's it Jade I'm coming in there!"

Next the door swings opens and the woman enters the room and she sees the blood every where's, then her eyes widen at the sight of Jade's bloody pulp of a body and the woman scream in panic, shock, and sheer horror, next the door slams shut and the woman turns around as fast as she can and she looks down and she sees Tiffany and the woman screams again.

And Tiffany yells out," Chucky! Get me the nail file on the vanity table!"

Chucky then runs to the vanity table and he grabs the nail file and he throws it to Tiffany and Tiffany catches it, next Chucky climbs on a chair and he jumps off of it and he lands on the woman and the woman tries to get Chucky off of herself and Tiffany looks.

Next Tiffany says," What the Hell?"

Chucky then starts beating the woman upside her head with his plastic fists and the woman screams, next Chucky starts pulling her hair , then the nail file flies in mid air and it hit's the woman in the forehead with incredible force and a small drip of blood comes out of the wound and the woman starts to fall and Chucky's eyes widen.

And Chucky says," Oh shit!"

And the woman falls to the ground with Chucky still on her back and the woman lands on Chucky and Chucky tries to get free, but it is no use and Tiffany's green eyes widen and she gasps and she runs to Chucky.

Then Chucky says," Get this fat bitch off of me, I can't breathe!"

Next Tiffany says," Oh my God Chucky!"

And Chucky says," Push her off, get her off of me Ahhhg!"

Tiffany then starts to push at the woman's body, but it only moves a little bit.

Then Tiffany says," Chucky you're going to have to help me I can't do this on my own!"


	38. Freeing Chucky

Chapter 38

Freeing Chucky

Tiffany starts pushing again and Chucky starts pushing and the woman's body slowly gets off of Chucky and Chucky pushes her off and he sits up and Tiffany kneels down to him.

Next Tiffany says," Oh my God Chucky are you okay?!"

And Chucky says," Yeah I think so, umm thanks for saving from that fucking cow, she almost crushed me!"

Then Tiffany says," I'm just glad you are okay."

And Tiffany kisses Chucky.

Next Tiffany says," Chucky I need to ask you an important question."

And Chucky says," Yeah?"

Then Tiffany says," Chucky, I want to know, are we going to transfer our souls into human bodies, or are we going to stay as dolls?"

Next Chucky says," To tell you the truth, I still want to be a doll, I don't want to be human anymore, you get sick, you get old, and you can't get it up anymore, and then you die, I don't want to go through that, and I'm not looking forward to that, I'm happy as a doll, so what do you say?"

And Tiffany says," Well, I guess so, I was Jennifer and I didn't too much like it, I mean if I were to kill somebody, I would have to take all kinds of precautions and shit, but I guess it's better as a doll, you get away with so much more, so my answer is yes, I want to be a doll with you."

Then Chucky says," Awesome, I guess we need to go, before someone else comes in here, and the kids are waiting for us."

Tiffany then gets up off the floor and she reaches her hand out to Chucky and Chucky grabs her hand and she helps him up and Chucky gets to his feet.

Next Chucky says," Thanks."

And Chucky and Tiffany walk past Jade's deceased body and Chucky reaches up and he turns the doorknob and the door opens and Chucky and Tiffany leave out and they run down the hall without being seen and they run to the door that they first entered through and screaming is heard and Chucky pushes the door open and they both run out and down the alley and they run to the car and Chucky reaches up and he pulls the door handle and Glen crawls over the arm rest and to the back seat and Glenda slips down to the floorboard and Tiffany crawls into the car and she gets into the car and she gets into the driver's seat and Chucky gets into the passenger side of the car and he slams his door shut and Tiffany starts the car and she pulls the gearshift to drive and Glenda pushes on the accelerator and Tiffany turns the steering wheel and the car goes out onto the street almost hitting a oncoming car and the car honks and Tiffany grips the steering wheel and she lets out a small moan of distress and they continue on.

And Tiffany says," Glen, Glenda, your father and I have made a big decision and I want to know if you are going to take part in this with us."

Then Glen says," And what is that Mummy?"

Next Tiffany pulls the car into a parking lot.

Next Tiffany says," Glenda put your hand on the brake."

And Glenda does so and the car comes to a stop and Tiffany pulls the gearshift to park.

And Tiffany says," Glen, Glenda, your father and I have decided to remain as dolls, are you two okay with that?"

Then Glen says," I guess so."

Next Tiffany says," And what about you Glenda?"

And Glenda says," I suppose so, I mean it will be a little weird to have my parents as dolls."

Then Tiffany says," I need to know one more thing, you two only have two more days until you are permanently dolls, do you want to remain as dolls?"

Next Glenda says," I don't know, it would be cool to be a doll, but also I want to be human, I don't know."

And Tiffany looks at Glen.

And Glen says," I've lived some of my life as a doll, but I liked being human too, but I can't decide either."

Then Tiffany says," You two better decide by tomorrow night or you two will remain as dolls forever, you got that?"

And Glen and Glenda both say in unison," Yes."


	39. At the hotel

Chapter 39

At the hotel

Several hours later and Tiffany is still driving, then Tiffany sees a small hotel.

Then Tiffany says," Chucky do you want to stop at this hotel and rest?"

And Chucky says," Looks like nobody is there, it looks like the hotel from _psycho_."

Next Tiffany says," Let's go I'm tired."

Then Chucky says," Okay then, but lets kill the manager."

And Tiffany says," Okay."

Tiffany then turns the steering wheel and the car turns into the driveway and Glenda puts her hand on the brake and the car comes to a stop and Tiffany pulls the gearshift to park and she turns the keys to the off position and the car turns off.

Next Chucky says," Hey Glenda come with me."

Then Glenda says," Why?"

And Chucky says," I want you to help me with something."

Next Glenda says,": Mom, do I have to?

Then Tiffany says," Glenda do what your father says."

And Glenda says," Fine."

Next a heavyset man wearing a Hawaiian flowered shirt with is beer gut protruding out, he is also wearing shorts with flip-flops and he comes out and Chucky sees him.

Next Chucky says," Shit, you two hide, Glenda you come with me."

Glenda then gets up from the floorboard and she crawls to where Chucky is at and Chucky opens the door slowly and he gets out and she does the same thing.

Then the man says," Hello? Is anybody there?"

Chucky then pulls out his Chief's knife and he hands it to Glenda and Glenda looks at it.

And Chucky says," Don't just look at it, take it."

Next Glenda says," For what?"

Then Chucky says in an impatient tone," Kill him, I want you to kill him."

And Glenda says," Fine, I'll kill him."

Glenda takes the knife from Chucky, next the man walks to the car and he looks inside and he sees Tiffany and Glen and he shrugs his shoulders, next Glenda somehow jumps on the hood of the car and then she jumps on the man and she stabs him and Chucky comes out from behind the car and he watches in awe and Tiffany and Glen look out of the windows and Glen covers his eyes and the man dies and Glenda stops stabbing the man and she gets off of the man's body and she walks up to Chucky.

Next Glenda says," So how was that?"

Then Chucky says," Not bad for a beginner."

Next Tiffany opens the car door and she runs up to Glenda and she hugs her.

And Tiffany says," Awwww Glenda!"

Next Glenda says," Okay Mom you can let go of me now."

And Tiffany lets go of Glenda and Chucky is nowhere to be seen.

Then Tiffany says," Where's Chucky?"

Chucky then comes out of a room holding a set of keys in his hand and he walks to Tiffany, Glen and Glenda.

And Chucky says," I got the keys while you two were acting all sentimental, first things first, we got to hide the body in a room and then we find a room and stay the night, Glenda you help me with the body."

Next Glenda says," Mom, Do I have to?"

Then Tiffany says," Glenda, just do it."

And Glenda says," Fine, I'll do it."

Next Chucky says," Well, come on."

Chucky then walks to the man's body and he grabs the man's ankles and Glenda grabs his wrists and they pick the man up from the ground and they walk to a opened door that the man came through a few minutes earlier.

Then Chucky says," Here Tiff, takes these keys and find a room."

Chucky lets go of one of the man's ankles and he throws the set of keys towards Tiffany and Tiffany catches them.

And Tiffany says," Let's find a room Glen."

And Tiffany and Glen walk off. Meanwhile Chucky and Glenda are carrying the body into the room.

Next Chucky says," Drop him."

And Chucky and Glenda drop the man's body on the carpeted floor with a muffled "thump" and Chucky starts to walk and Glenda follows him and they go outside and Chucky closes the door. Next Tiffany walks out of a room.

Next Tiffany says," Chucky, Glenda, we're in here."

And Chucky and Glenda walk to Tiffany and they enter the room and Chucky closes the door.


	40. Shelby's discovery

Chapter 40

Shelby's discovery

Several hours later Officer Shelby is in a unmarked patrol car in Reno, Nevada, next her cellphone rings and Shelby answers it.

Then Shelby says," Officer Brochman specking, yes?"

And on the other line is Chief-Of-Police Kent Houseman.

And Kent says," Officer Brochman where are you?"

Next Shelby says," I'm Reno, Nevada Sir."

Then Kent says," What in the Hell are you doing in Reno, Nevada?!"

And Shelby says," I did further investigation and I found out that Jennifer Tilly had a GPS system installed into her car, the car was reported stolen right?"

Next Kent says," Yeah, but what are you planning to do?"

Then Shelby says," If I can find the car, then maybe it will lead me to the killer, I'm closing on it's location, and I'll call if I can find anything."

And Kent says," Okay then."

Next Shelby says," Okay, bye."

And Shelby closes her cellphone and she sets it aside, next Shelby looks at a monitor and it has blip on the screen and Shelby follows it, next the blip on the screen becomes closer and closer until she reaches the hotel and she sees the car.

Then Shelby says," Found it."

Shelby then sees a light on.

And Shelby says," Looks like somebody is there."

Shelby then pulls into the driveway. Meanwhile Tiffany is cooking dinner and she turns around and she sees the head lights through the window.

Next Tiffany shouts out," Chucky, somebody is here!"

Then Chucky stands up on the couch and he looks through the window.

Then Chucky says," Shit it's a fucking unmarked car! Everybody just act like dolls."

And Glenda says," And how are we supposed to do that?"

Next Chucky says," Just sit still and do nothing, got that?"

And Glenda nods her head and Tiffany, Glen and Glenda climb on the couch and they sit still.

Meanwhile Shelby gets out of the unmarked car and she takes her pistol out and she holds it up and she swiftly moves to the door, next she knocks on the door, next Chucky pulls out a pistol from his overalls and Tiffany spots it.

Then Tiffany says," Where did you get that from?"

And Chucky says," I found it at your place duh."

Next Tiffany says," Your just full of surprises aren't you?"

And more knocking is heard.

Then Chucky says," Yep, I sure am."

Next the door burst open and Chucky hides the pistol in between the couch cushion and Shelby walks in slowly with the pistol held up ready to shoot at anything, Shelby then looks around and she sees Chucky, Tiffany, Glen, and Glenda sitting on the couch and she lets out a small yelp, then she puts her gun down and she sighs.

And Shelby says," It's just dolls, the killer must have set this up."

Shelby then walks up to them and she looks at Chucky.

Next Shelby says," Kinda creepy."

She then looks at Tiffany.

And Shelby says," Awwww she's cute."

Then Chucky says in his 'Good Guy' voice," Hi I'm Chucky and I'm your friend till the end hidey ho, ha, ha, ha!"

And Shelby jumps and she lets out a yelp.

Next Shelby says," Oh my God it's Chucky!"

Shelby then points the pistol at Chucky and Chucky pulls the pistol out from between the couch cushion and he gets up and he points the pistol at Shelby.

And Chucky says," That's right bitch!

Then Shelby says," He was right! You have to be stopped!"

Next Chucky says," You pull that trigger and your ass is dead!"

Chucky then pulls the trigger and the bullet hits Shelby in the shoulder and Shelby screams out in pain and she falls to the ground and grabs he shoulder, next Shelby gets up and she runs out of the room and she runs to the unmarked car and she gets in it, next she closes the door and she pulls the gearshift to reverse and she puts her foot on the accelerator and the car moves backwards, next Shelby pulls the gearshift to drive and the car goes forwards and she turns the steering wheel and the car leaves out of the hotel driveway and onto the highway.


	41. Dinner with the Ray's

Chapter 41

Dinner with the Ray's

Meanwhile Tiffany is looking through the window and Chucky is closing the door.

And Tiffany says," Chucky what in the Hell are we going to do?!"

Then Chucky says," Don't worry Tiff, nobody's going to believe her."

Next Tiffany says," Are you sure about that?"

And Chucky says," Yes, so um what are you making for dinner?"

Then Tiffany says," Well, I'm making mashed potatoes and baked chicken, I found the ingredients in that guy's kitchen, anyway it's almost done."

Next Chucky says," Okay."

Chucky then reaches for the remote and he pushes the "on" and the TV turns on and Chucky watches the TV.

A few minutes later.

And Tiffany says," Dinner is ready."

Then Chucky says," Thank God I'm starved!"

Chucky, Glen, and Glenda walk to the small table and they all sit in the chairs and Tiffany brings the food to the table and she sets it on the table and she sits in a empty chair and Chucky grabs a piece of Chicken and he puts it on his plate, next he grabs the bowel of mashed potatoes and he grabs the spoon and he scoops up some potatoes and he puts it on his plate and he begins to eat and Tiffany, Glen, and Glenda get their food and they all being to eat.

Next Chucky says," This is pretty damn good, I guess you were right about taking cooking lessons."

And Tiffany says," Aww thanks Chucky."

And Chucky nods his head and Tiffany smiles.

A few minutes later they are all finished with the meal Tiffany made, next Tiffany gathers all of the paper plates, plastic cups, and plastic utensils and she walks to the garbage can and she throws it all away.

Then Tiffany says," I'm going to take a shower okay?"

And they all leave the table and walk off and Tiffany walks to the small bathroom and she closes the door, meanwhile Chucky, Glen, and Glenda get on the couch and they watch the TV, next running water is heard and then the shower curtain rings sliding across the curtain rail, next Chucky jumps off the couch.

Next Glen says," Daddy where are you going?"

And Chucky says." Daddy is going to surprise your mother."

Then Glen says," Oh."

Next Glenda says," Yuck!"

Chucky only ignores the comment made by Glenda and he walks to the bathroom and he reaches up and he opens the door and he enters the bathroom and he closes the door, next he takes his sneakers and socks off and he takes his overalls off, next he takes his multicolored long-sleeved shirt off and he throws his clothes off to the side, next Chucky walks to the shower and he pokes his head through the shower curtain and he sees Tiffany's nude body.

And Chucky says," Can I join you?"

Then Tiffany turns around and she looks at Chucky surprised.

Then Tiffany says," Oh Chucky! Okay, come in."

Chucky then gets into the shower and she closes the shower curtain and the water from the shower head wets Chucky's hair and his hair becomes a darker shade of red Tiffany the embraces Chucky and she kisses him.

Next Tiffany says," I love you Chucky."

And Tiffany kisses him again.

Meanwhile a few minutes later Glen and Glenda are sitting on the couch.

And Glen says," So um did you and Dad make up or something like that?"

Then Glenda says," No! Just because we killed somebody doesn't mean that we made up or any of that shit!"

Next Glen says," Well that's just what I thought."

And Glenda slaps Glen upside the head.

And Glen says," Oww what was that for?!"

Then Glenda says," Don't think that shit, that's what it is for fuck…"

Next Glen says," You are so mean Glenda."

And Glenda says," Yes, yes I am."

And she smiles with glee.

Then Glen says," Mom was right you do take after dad."

Next Glenda says," Stop saying that! I don't take after that asshole!"

And Glenda goes to slap Glen again.

And Tiffany yells out," Glenda stop fighting with your brother!"

Then Glenda says," You got lucky this time Glen."

And Tiffany walks into the room with her hair dripping wet and a towel wrapped around her body, next the sound of a hair-dryer is heard and Tiffany goes back into the bathroom and Glenda slaps Glen again.

Next Glen says," Owww, stop slapping me!"

And Glenda says," That's to get back at you."

The hair-dryer then turns off and Chucky comes out of the bathroom wearing his overalls, but not his sneakers, then Tiffany goes into the bathroom and the hair-dryer is heard again. A few minutes later Tiffany comes out of the bathroom wearing her dress and Tiffany looks at the alarm clock on the nightstand and it shows 10:57 and she yawns.

Then Tiffany says," I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

Next Glenda says," Hey I'll sleep with you Mom, I'm not sleeping with fart-face over here."

And Tiffany says," That's not nice to say about your brother, okay you can sleep with me."

Then Chucky says," What the Hell?!"

Next Tiffany says," Chucky, it's only for one night can you handle that?"

And Chucky says," Uh, yeah, well Glen I guess you'll be sleeping with me then."

Then Glen says," Okay, Daddy."

Tiffany then walks to the bed and she climbs on the bed and Glenda gets off the couch and she walks to the bed and she climbs on the bed, next Glen gets off of the couch and he turns off the TV and he walks to the other unoccupied bed and he climbs on it and he gets in, next Chucky does the same thing and he pulls the covers over himself and he faces Tiffany, next Tiffany reaches up to the lamp and she turns the lights off.

Next Tiffany says," Good night Chucky."

And she leans over the bed and she kisses Chucky and she withdraws and she lays back down.

And Chucky says," Night Tiff."

And Chucky falls into a deep slumber.


	42. Chucky's dream

Chapter 42

Chucky's dream

It is pitch black.

Then Chucky says," Where in the Hell am I?"

Next a snake-like figure slithers up to Chucky.

Next Chucky says," What the Hell a snake!?"

And the snake says," Chucky..."

Next the snake morphs into a man.

Then Chucky says," John?"

Next the man says," Yes, Chucky it's me."

And Chucky pulls out his knife and says," I thought I already killed you, you were the one who got me killed back in '88, but I am going to make sure you are dead this time!

Then the knife comes out of Chucky's hand with a telekinetic force and the knife flies into the darkness .

Then Chucky says," What the Hell?!"

Next John says," Chucky I'm not here to fight you, nor to confront you about abusing the powers."

And Chucky says." Then why in the Hell are you here then?!"

Then John says," It's about Tiffany."

And Chucky says," And what about her?"

Then John says," She's in love with you Chucky, she wants you to marry her."

Next Chucky says," Jesus, why is everybody pushing this whole marriage thing on me?! Why won't everybody just shut the fuck up about it, fuck!"

And John says," Because you and Tiffany were meant to be..."

Next John disappears into the darkness.

Then Chucky says," John you get the fuck back over here now!"

Next a small light appears and the light grows, then suddenly it fills the whole area surrounding Chucky like a projector and it shows Chucky and Tiffany in human form as teenagers.

Next teenage Tiffany says," When do you think we'll get married?"

Then it changes to when Chucky and Tiffany are at Chucky's house celebrating graduation.

And Tiffany says," Shouldn't we start thinking about getting married?"

And it changes again to when Chucky and Tiffany are sitting at the table eating dinner.

Then Tiffany says," Yes, I am, I was really thinking about us getting married..."

Next it changes to Tiffany's trailer and Chucky is sitting on the counter by Tiffany.

Next Tiffany says," But...I thought you were going to ask me to marry you?"

Then Chucky screams out," Stop it, just fucking stop!!"

Next the whole area turns white and then fades into a yard with white foldaway chairs, white flowers, and a white fabric trail leading to a Priest and a bride under a archway decorated in that theme, next Chucky looks down at himself and he is wearing a tuxedo.

And Chucky says," Oh fuck..."

Chucky then runs down the isle and he runs up to the bride and he grabs her by the shoulder and she turns around and it is Tiffany and she is crying tears of joy.

Next Tiffany says," This is the most wonderful day of my life, you finally asked me to marry you, I love you so much Chucky!"

And Tiffany swiftly embraces Chucky, next in a sudden rush Chucky jumps up from his dream and he is sweating.

Then Chucky says," Thank god it was only a dream."

And Tiffany wakes up and says," What's wrong Chucky?"

Next Chucky says," It was only a dream."

Then Tiffany leans over the bed to kiss him good-night, next she pulls away.

And Tiffany says," Chucky you're sweating, are you okay?"

Then Chucky says," Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just hot that's all, now lets get some sleep.

Next Tiffany says," Okay, well good-night then."

And Chucky says," Night."

And Chucky falls into a deep slumber.

Then Tiffany thinks to herself," I wish Chucky would tell me what's wrong, I'm sick of not knowing how he's feeling, and I wish he would ask me to marry him...I just need to stop it, I know it will never happen, I just need to quit asking and pushing on him, if I keep on, then he will stop loving me and he'll leave me, maybe he doesn't love me, maybe he just wants me for my looks, but...I still love him and I can't stop, oh God am I going crazy?"

Tiffany then looks at the alarm clock on the night stand and it shows 1:24 in the morning.

Next Tiffany thinks to herself again," I need to get some sleep."

Tiffany then closes her eyes and she falls into a deep slumber.


	43. Breakfast with the Ray's

Chapter 43

Breakfast with the Ray's

The morning finally comes and Tiffany wakes up and she looks at the alarm clock and it shows 5:53 in the morning and Tiffany gets up and out of the bed and she walks to the bathroom a few moments later Tiffany comes out, next Tiffany walks to the refrigerator and she opens it, next Tiffany grabs a few eggs and the package of bacon and Tiffany closes the refrigerator door and she walks to the stove.

Several minutes later.

The smell of cooking bacon and eggs is in the air and Chucky wakes up to the smell and he gets out of the bed and he sneaks behind Tiffany and he wraps his arms around her and Tiffany jilts, next she tilts her head back and Chucky kisses her.

And Tiffany says," Good morning Chucky, I'm making eggs, bacon, and toast, breakfast will be done in a few minutes."

Then Chucky says," Morning, okay I"m starving my ass off."

Next Tiffany says," Well just wait a few minutes more."

Chucky then walks to the table and he climbs on a chair and he sits down.

A few minutes later Glen and Glenda wake up and they get out of the beds and Glenda walks to the bathroom and she closes the door, next Glen walks to the table.

And Glen says," Good morning Mum."

Then Tiffany says," Good morning sweetface, breakfast is almost ready."

And Glen walks to a chair and he climbs it and he sits down, next Glenda comes out of the bathroom and she walks to the table and she climbs on a chair and she sits down.

Next Tiffany says," Breakfast is ready!"

Tiffany the gets out the paper plates, plastic _Dixy _plastic cups, and plastic utensils and she spreads them out across the table to each person, then Tiffany walks to the stove and she grabs the pan of eggs, the plate of toast, and the plate of bacon effortlessly, due to the fact that she was once a waitress when she was human, and she walks to the table, next she sets the plate of bacon down and she takes the eggs and she gives each person a fried egg, then she sets the plate of toast down and she walks back to the counter and she grabs a carton of orange juice from off of it and she brings it to the table, next she walks back to the counter and she gets the coffee pot from off the burner of the coffee maker and she brings it to the table and she pours the hot coffee in a cup, next she pours coffee in Chucky's cup and she walks back to the coffee maker and she sets it back on the burner of the coffee maker, next she walks to a vacant chair and she climbs on it and she sits down. Next Chucky takes his fork and he gets two pieces of bacon and he puts it on his plate.


	44. A conversation with Kent and Mike

Chapter 44

A conversation with Kent and Mike

Meanwhile.

Officer Shelby is getting the bullet wound cleaned up and bandaged.

And the Nurse says," Okay Officer Brochman you may leave, but take it easy for the next month."

Shelby then gets off of the examining table and she grabs her purse and she leaves out of the examining room and she walks down the long corridor, next she walks to a elevator and she pushes the down button and the button lights up with an orange glow, then the elevator doors open with a long "ding" and Shelby walks into the elevator that has very dim florescent lights, next she presses a button with the number one on it and the elevator doors close, next the elevator goes down the elevator shaft to the first floor of the Hospital building, next the elevator stops with a slight jolt and the doors open with a long "ding" sound and Shelby walks out of the elevator, next she walks through the emergency room and she passes the sick and injured people sitting and waiting and she passes the orderly sitting in a glass surrounded room and she leaves out through the automatic sliding glass doors and she is outside, next she digs in her purse and she gets out a carton of _Newport Cigarettes, _next she gets a silver metallic lighter out and she puts the cigarette between her lips, next she opens the lighter and she flicks the thumb wheel and there is a spark and a flame is ignited by that, next Shelby places the flame against the cigarette and she inhales the smoke and she exhales some of the smoke and she closes the lighter off and she throws the lighter in her purse along with the carton of cigarettes and she smokes the cigarette, next Shelby gets her cellphone from her purse and she flips it open, and she dials a number, next she puts the phone up to her ear and the dial tone rings a couple of times, next Chief-Of-Police Kent Houseman answers.

Then Kent says," Hello? Chief-Of-Police Kent Houseman."

Next Shelby says," Kent, this is Shelby, I need to get a hold of Detective Mike Norris, do you have his number?"

And Kent says," For what?"

Then Shelby says," Damnit I need his number now!"

Next Kent says," Mike is not even here, we don't even know where he is, he just left."

And Shelby says," Would you stop fucking around and get his number from somebody, so I can tell him something!"

Then Kent says," Damnit Officer Brochman! I'll have you removed from the force so fast that it'll make your head spin, now why the Hell do you need his number so damn badly?!"

Next Shelby says," I just need it, I just need to get a hold of him now!

And Kent says," Okay, his number is 555-0508."

Then Shelby says." Thanks Kent I owe you one."

Next Kent says," Damn right you owe me, so where are you?"

And Shelby says," I'm in Reno, Nevada."

Then Kent says," What, why in the Hell are you there?!"

Next Shelby says," You know the case about two days ago, you know the Tilly case?

And Kent says," Yes, what about it?"

Then Shelby says," I think I found a suspect, that's why I need to talk to Mike, he said that the murders looked like a serial killer he killed a long time ago, but the killer might still be alive."

Next Kent says," How do you know the killer is still alive?"

And Shelby says," I thought Mike was just kidding, but I think I had a run-in with the killer, but I need to talk to Mike right now, so I have to go, good-bye Kent."

Then Kent says," Bye."

And Shelby closes her cellphone, next she opens her cellphone again and she dials the number that Kent gave to her earlier and she puts the ear piece to her ear and the dial tone rings.

Next a man answers ," Hello Detective Mike Norris speaking."

And Shelby says," Mike it's me Shelby, you were right Mike Chucky is real!"

Then Mike says," What?!"

Next Shelby says," Mike Chucky is alive and real, I thought you were just kidding about the whole thing."

And Mike says," So now you believe me, so how do you know he's real, what happened?"

Then Shelby says," Yes, I was tracking Ms. Tilly's vehicle down to see if I could find the killer, so I found the vehicle at a hotel and I seen a room with the lights on, so I entered the room and then I saw four dolls , next I picked up the one with stitches on it's face, next it said it's name was Chucky, then it all happened in a flash, he shot me in the shoulder and then I left and I went to the hospital and I got treated, but Mike he's still out there and he going to kill more people!"

Next Mike says," Where are you?!"

And Shelby says," I'm at the Reno Medical center in Reno, Nevada."

Then Mike says," Jesus, he drove that far, listen I'll meet you at the border of California and Nevada , you got that?"

Next Shelby says," Okay, I'll meet you there."

And Mike says," Okay, I'll see you there."

And Shelby hangs up the phone.


	45. Interview

Chapter 45

Interview

Meanwhile Chucky, Tiffany, Glen, and Glenda are in the car and Chucky is driving and Glenda is working the pedals and the car is traveling down then freeway and Chucky sees the exit to Las Vegas.

Then Chucky says," Vegas anyone?"

Next Tiffany says," Sure, Glen, Glenda do you want to go to Las Vegas?"

And Glen and Glenda say in unison," Okay."

Then Chucky says," I guess we're going to Vegas then."

And Chucky turns the steering wheel and the car goes into the exit lane for Las Vegas.

Meanwhile.

At the Channel twelve news building somewheres in Chicago, Illinois, in a cubical a woman is talking on the phone.

Next the woman says," Psychiatric ward number ten."

The dial tone then rings at intervals of two, next a man answers and the man says," Psychiatric ward number ten."

Then the woman says," This is Erin Broser and I am calling to confirm my interview with patient Andy Barclay today."

Next the man says," Okay Ms. Broser, you are coming at eleven A.M. today to interview patient Andy Barclay."

And Erin says," Okay then, good-bye."

And Erin hangs up the telephone. A few hours later Erin is in the psychiatric ward number ten and she has a huge black bag, a tripod, and a black notebook, next Erin walks to the orderly desk.

Then Erin says," Excuse me, I'm Erin Broser, I'm with Channel Twelve News, I'm here to interview patient Andy Barclay."

Next the Orderly says," Okay, go to room 105A and set up your equipment and I'll get the patient."

And Erin walks down the hall. A few minutes later Erin is in the room making sure the camera works, then she sits down in a chair, next a young man in his late twenties enters the room, wearing a white T-shirt with white pants, and slippers, and his hair is ruffled and a man enter into the room behind him, next Erin stands up and the man walks up to her and thew other man leaves out of the room.

And Erin says," Hello, Andy Barclay, I'm Erin Broser, I'm here to interview you."

And Erin puts her hand out and Andy looks, then he shakes her hand, next Andy sits down in the chair.

Then Erin says," Andy, I heard your story about Chucky the killer doll and I wanted to get your side of the story, I want to know what really happened besides what was put in the papers. Do you want me to start?"

Next Andy says," Okay, but why do you want me to do this? I mean nobody is going to believe me, that's why I'm in this place."

And Erin says," Andy, I want everybody to know the truth, not what was written just to make fun of you or anything, but some people are starting to believe that Chucky is real."

Then Andy says," Really? I've been here since I was eighteen, so I don't know what the Hell is going on here, I mean my mom got out and she seems to be doing well I guess, she's been visiting me."

Next Erin says," That's good, Andy I'm going to put a microphone on you, and then I'll tape you and ask a few questions."

And Andy says," Okay."

Next Erin gets a small microphone and she clips it on Andy's shirt, next Erin walks to the camera and she pushes a button, next a red light comes on and Erin sits down in a chair.

Then Erin says," This is Erin Broser from Channel Twelve News, and I am here at Chicago Insane Asylum, and this is Andy Barclay the young man who had claimed that he was attacked by Chucky, the killer doll, whom was Charles Lee Ray The Lake Shore Strangler in 1988, so Andy how did you first encounter Chucky?"

And Andy says," Well, it was my sixth birthday and I was watching a cartoon show called Good Guys, I also made breakfast for my mom and so I went to wake my mother up..."

Next Erin says," Karen Barclay right?"

Then Andy says," Yes, well before that I saw a commercial and it showed the dolls, the Good Guy Dolls, each had their own name, and I wanted one so badly when I was little, next I looked at my presents and I saw a familiar box that I had seen earlier on the TV screen, and I knew it had to be a Good Guy Doll, so then I ran into my mother's room with the breakfast tray and I woke her up, next we left out of the room, because I wanted to open my presents, so we went into the living room and I grabbed the box that I had saw earlier, next I ripped it open and all there was were clothes, next my mom told me to open the smaller ones and so I did, but all I got were the accessories to the doll, next my mother told me the reason to why I didn't get the doll, so then we left the apartment and my mom dropped me off at daycare and she went to work , the day then went by and my mom picked me up, she was holding a huge box covered with brown grocery bags, I never thought anything of it, so we arrived at the apartment, I was about to run and watch Good Guys on TV, but mom stopped me and said that what she was holding wasn't groceries, next mom handed me the strange thing and I ran off with it to the couch, next I ripped all off all of the brown grocery bags of it and I saw it was a Good Guy Doll, next I took the doll out of the box and I sat it on the couch next my mom walked into the room and she walked up to me and I thanked her gratefully for it, next she asked me how it worked and I showed her from what I had learned off of the TV and at the playground, and I showed her, I asked the doll its name, next the doll responded and told me its name was Chucky, so my mom had to go back to work to fill in a spot, so she got "Aunt Maggie" to watch me until she got off from work, next it was my bedtime and "Aunt Maggie" told me that it was, next Chucky told me to ask her if her could watch the nine o'clock news and she only laughed and told me to get ready for bed, so I picked Chucky up from the floor and I walked to the bathroom and I sat him on the counter, one minute I went to get my toothbrush and the next Chucky was gone, but I thought nothing of it, a few minutes later "Aunt Maggie" comes into the bathroom with Chucky and she asks me why Chucky was in front of the TV and why it came on, next I told her that Chucky did it and he really did and "Aunt Maggie" only shook her head in disbelief and she told me to get into bed, so I did, she soon tucked me into bed and she turned off the lights, next she told me good-night and she left out of the room and I fell asleep, a few minutes later I heard glass shatter and I got out of bed and I ran out of my room and to where I saw the broken glass and I see the kitchen window broken, so I walked up to the window and I looked down and I saw "Aunt Maggie" dead, from then on Chucky has taken everything away from me, everything!"

Next Erin says," So that's how it all started?"

Then Andy says," Yes."

And Erin says," So Andy I heard that you have been placed in foster home after foster home, and then a military camp, is that true?"

Next Andy says," Yes, when I was at the camp I met Kristen De Silva and we dated for a few years after I was kicked out, then the judge ruled that I was mentally insane and dangerous to the public."

Then Erin says," So are you and Kristen still together?"

And Andy says," No, a year later after I was placed here, Kristen was killed in a head-on collision with a drunk driver, but before all of that the first few months here she told me that she had a baby boy and I was the father, so we named him Jeremy, then she was killed, but I can't take care of him, but my mother is now taking care of him , when mom comes he'll sometimes come with her to visit me."

Next Erin says," I bet you love him huh?"

Then Andy says," Of course, I have a picture of him."

Andy then gets a picture out and he shows it to Erin and Erin looks at the photo and it is of a little boy with brown hair who looks just like Andy, but also has some of Kristen's characteristics.

And Erin says," He's adorable."

And Andy puts the picture back into his pocket.

Next Andy says," Thanks."

Then Erin says," So how long do you think you will be in here?"

And Andy says," In a few weeks, the judge said that I might be well enough to leave here, it has been forever since I first came here."

Next Erin says," Well we're almost out of tape so would you like to say some last words to the viewers at home?"

And Andy looks away from Erin and to the camera.

Then Andy says," If anybody is watching this, please, please, I'm begging you to watch yourselves be very cautious, don't turn your back, because he's still out there, because I can sense it, but please do be careful."


	46. Restroom RunIn

Chapter 46

Restroom Run-In

Meanwhile

About an hour later Chucky is still driving.

And Chucky says," I need to get to a rest stop."

And Tiffany spots a sign that says 'rest area'.

Next Tiffany says," There is an exit coming up."

Chucky then turns the steering wheel and the car exits off the highway and onto the exit lane, next the car nears a brick building and Chucky pulls into the parking lot of the rest stop and Glenda puts her hand on the brake and the car comes to a stop and Chucky pulls the gearshift to park and he turns the keys to the off position, next Chucky opens the door to the car and he gets out and he closes the door and Glenda comes from under the seat and she sits in the driver's seat. A few minutes later Chucky pulls up his overalls and he walks up to a garbage can and he picks it up, next he walks to the sinks and he turns the garbage can over and he climbs onto it and he stands up, next he turns the water on and he begins to wash his hands, next he looks into the mirror at his reflection, next his reflection turns into John's face and Chucky jumps back.

Then Chucky says," What the fuck?!"

And John says," Chucky you need ask her to marry you."

Next Chucky says," I thought it was only a dream, fuck this must be a dream, that's right I'm only dreaming, soon I'll wake up and I'll be eating breakfast with Tiffany and the kids, yeah."

Then John shakes his head 'no'.

Then John says," No Chucky this isn't a dream, you need to do this now or something bad will happen Chucky."

Next the door slams open.

And Chucky says," Shit, we'll talk about this later."

Chucky then turns the water off and he gets off the garbage can and he sits down on the floor, next a big hefty paunchy man walks in and he sees Chucky and he starts to walk past him, next the man stops and he walks up to Chucky and he bends down and he picks him up and he looks at Chucky.

Next the man says," Some kid must have left this freaky looking doll in here, I betcha Bella would love this, she's always doing witchcraft, voodoo, black magic or whatever the Hell she does, I just know she'll love it."

The man then sets Chucky down on the sink and he begins to walk and Chucky watches him and he pulls out his chef's knife out of his overalls and he jumps off the sink and he runs up to the man and the man turns around and he sees Chucky coming at him with the knife and he kicks Chucky as he nears to the man and Chucky flies off.

Then the man says," Evil black magic shit!"

And Chucky sits up and he rubs his head and says," Damnit why do people always have to kick, fuck it really gets old and annoying!"

Chucky then gets up from the bathroom floor and he runs at the man again, but through his legs, next Chucky jumps on the man's back and the man tries to shake Chucky off of himself, but Chucky hangs on tight, next Chucky climbs some more up the man's back until he reaches his head, next Chucky takes the chef's knife and he stabs the man on the neck and blood starts to come out and gets all over the tiled bathroom floor, Chucky then stabs the man in the back a few times.

Next Chucky says," Damnit why won't you fucking die already?!"

The man then barrels into a bathroom stile, next Chucky kicks the man in the side.

Then Chucky yells out," Timber!"

And the man drops down to his knees, next Chucky grabs the man's head and he slams it into the stile wall, next the man's head hovers over the toilet, next Chucky grabs the man's head and he dunks it into the toilet bowel and the water starts to splash out and bubbles come out and Chucky grunts.

And Chucky says," Die mother fucker, die!"

And the man struggles to get free, but Chucky continues to hold his head down, then the man stops moving and the bubbles stop, then the man's body relaxes to the ground, and Chucky gets off the man.

Next Chucky says to himself," Christ that took forever, but it was fun and well worth it, just like high school."

Chucky then wipes the blood off from the chef's knife and onto the man's overalls and he leaves out of the stile.

Then John says," Chucky."

And Chucky says," What?! Go away, get away from me, Jesus I don't need this whole marriage bullshit right now!"

Next John says," Do you love her?"

Then Chucky says," What?! Umm…"

And John interrupts," Do you love her or not!?"

Next Chucky says," Yes, alright, there you know!"

Then John says," Then tell her."

And Chucky says," No, I'm not a pussy, I'm not going to tell her that, fuck I'm not one of those guys who tells their girl everything."

Next John says," If you love her then you will do this."

Then Chucky says," Yeah? And what if I don't, what will happen to me, I get tortured in my dreams? Hell I've died like five times already and everything else you can think of."

And John says," Worse."

Next Chucky says," And what could be worse than death?"

Then John says," Tiffany leaving you, if you don't show her your true feelings for her by tonight, she will soon not love you anymore and she will leave you and take the children and she will forget all about you, because she still has a broken heart, because you had really broke her heart that night, but you must tell her or the prophecy will come true."

And Chucky says," Prophecy?! You didn't say anything about that!"

Next John says," You must choose."

Then Chucky says," How would I go about this?"

And John says," Just tell her your true feelings about her, now I have to go Chucky."

Next Chucky says," Easier said than done, gee thanks John, well it's been nice chatting with you and all."

Then John says," The choice is yours Chucky…"

Chucky then leaves out of the bathroom and he walks to the car and he walks to the driver's side, then Chucky reaches up and he grabs the handle, next Chucky pulls on the handle and the door opens and Chucky gets into the car and he closes the door.

And Tiffany says," What took you so long?"

Next Chucky replies," Yeah, I had a run-in."

Then Tiffany says," With who? Did you kill them?"

And Chucky says," Some fat bastard, and I killed him."

Next Tiffany says," So, how did you do it?"

Then Glen interrupts," I really don't want to hear about how you killed an innocent man in the bathroom."

And Chucky says," You know what, you can either join us or you can be by yourself, because the family that slays together stays together."

Next Tiffany says," You two quit it now!"

And silence fills the car, next Chucky starts the car and he pulls the gearshift to drive and Glenda puts her hand on the accelerator and the car leaves out of the parking lot and onto the highway.


	47. Gas Station Pandemonium

Chapter 47

Gas Station Pandemonium

The fuel light then comes on and the car makes a "ding" sound and Chucky looks down at the instrument panel and he sees the light.

"Shit, we need to get gas." Chucky says in an agitated tone of voice .

Then Tiffany sees a sign, "There's a gas station on the next exit." Retorts Tiffany.

And they keep driving and Chucky sees the gas station and he pulls the car to the exit lane and the car enters the deserted gas station.

"Is anybody even here?" Chucky says in a questioning tone.

The car then comes up to a pump and Glenda puts her hand on the brake and the car comes to stop, next Chucky pulls the gearshift to park and he turns the keys to the off position and the car shuts down, next Chucky gets out of the car, next he walks to the door of the gas tank and he opens it, next he walks to the pump and he reaches up and he grabs it from off of the holder, next Chucky unscrews the cap to the gas tank and he puts the nozzle in the tank and he pulls the lever and the tank starts to fill with gasoline and the air around starts to smell of gas.

A few moments later

Chucky stops the pump and the pump jolts and he pulls the nozzle out and he reaches up and he places the pump back into the holder, next Chucky gets the cap and he screws it back on and he closes the gas tank door, then a man comes out.

"Hey somebody has to pay for the gas, you are supposed to pre-pay at the register!" Shouts the man.

And Chucky runs up to the car, " Tiff do you have a lighter?" He says to her.

"Yeah, I have one, why do you need it?" Tiffany replies.

"I'll show you, but I need it!" Chucky shouts out.

Tiffany throws the lighter out and Chucky catches it, next he runs to the pump and he grabs it from off the holder and he pulls the trigger and gasoline gushes out and splatters on the concrete ground, next Chucky throws the pump on the ground and he dives under the car and he hides, next the man walks up to the car.

"Is anybody here? Someone has to pay for the gas. " The man says.

The man then sees the pump on the ground and he goes to pick it up, next Chucky jumps from under the car and the man jumps in shock and his eyes widen at the ghastly sight,

next Chucky opens the lighter and he turns the thumb wheel and a spark ignites the flame.

"Catch!" Chucky says in a ominous, yet playful tone of voice.

And Chucky throws the lighter at the man, and he fumbles with the lighter, trying not to burn his hands and the lighter falls to the ground into a small puddle of gasoline and a flame sprouts up from the puddle.

As the man, still in a stupor at the situation Chucky is scrambling to get into the car, before the disaster that is to take place, Chucky finally gets into the car, and he slams the door shut and he starts the car and he pulls the gearshift.

"Fucking floor it!" Chucky shouts out at the top of his lungs.

And Glenda slams her hand on the accelerator and the car jolts out of the gas station, Glen then looks through the window and he sees the man's body being engulfed in flames and Glen sinks down in the seat and he lets out a small sigh that sounds as if it is a whimper, the car gets closer to the freeway entrance.

Next the gas station explodes and the thunderous boom travels through the air and Chucky looks in the rear-view mirror and he sees the remnants of the explosion.

"Fucking awesome." Chucky quietly says to himself and he smiles at his work.

"That was great. " Tiffany says softly.


End file.
